La Luna de las sombras
by Discord Write
Summary: Luna es una potrilla que creció con su hermana Celestia al crecer conoce a un hermoso pony llamado Shadow Black estos viven juntos varias aventuras y romanticismos convirtiéndose en algo mas que un amigo, pero Shadow practica con magia negra convirtiéndolo en un poni sin corazón con una idea en mente gobernar toda Equestria, pero Luna y Celestia tendrán que evitarlo
1. Nacimiento

**La Luna de las sombras**

**Saga: **La Nueva Princesa

**Capítulo 1: **Nacimiento

En Canterlot

Se podían oír gritos en toda la ciudad los habitantes del pueblo sabían de que se trataban, En la enfermería El Rey Orion caminaba en círculos desesperado y angustiado por su mujer que estaba dando a luz

- Papá por favor cálmate me estas poniendo nerviosa – Decía una potrilla que estaba a su lado

- Lo siento es que así soy yo me preocupa tu madre y tu futura hermana – Dice el rey

- Papá te pusiste así cuando yo nací verdad – Dice la potrilla con más calma

- Bueno es que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu madre y ahora por mi futura hija – Dice el rey

- Lo se papa por eso te amo – Dice la potrilla que salta para darle un beso a su padre

- Yo también te amo Celestia – Dice el rey abrazando a su hija

- Papa de seguro todo va a salir ya lo veras – Dice la potrilla ya conocida como celestia

- Eso espero – Dice el rey viendo a dirección a la puerta en donde su esposa estaba dando a luz

2 Horas después

La noche era hermosa y bien iluminada con una bella luna nueva las estrellas hacían que toda la ciudad se vea esplendida El rey Orion había hecho lo posible para que la noche fura la mas hermosa posible porque su hija estaba por nacer

**Es así, la reina eleva el sol y El rey la luna **

En el balcón del hospital El rey veía con una pequeña sonrisa la luna que dejaba ver su esplendor – Todo por mi hija - Dice el rey. Orion recuerda el momento en que su hija Celestia nacio

**Flashback **

Era de día La reina Galaxia estaba poniendo el sol para su amanecer – Hoy este sol debe estar perfecto para el nacimiento de mi hija – Dice Galaxia tocando su vientre que estaba inmenso. Galaxia miraba el sol radiante que dejo – Lo volviste hacer Reina mía -dice una voz detrás de ella. Galaxia voltea y ve a Orion, este lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Galaxia lo abraza – Gracias- dice ella. Porque dice Orion algo confundido por lo que dijo. –Por darme la bendición de ser madre – dice Galaxia dándole un beso. El beso parecía ser eterno hasta que un guardia los interrumpe

**-** Altezas Love crytal quiere verlos – dice el guardia

- Que pase – Dice Galaxia emocionada

- Vamos – dice Galaxia

En trono del castillo estaba esperando una alicornio celeste con crines rosadas y azules – Típica de Galaxia siempre tardándose – die mirando su reloj dando a entender que estaba ahí por un rato

**-** Prima –dice Galaxia y corre a abrazar a su hermana

-Hola Prima como te ha ido- dice devolviéndole el abrazo

- Muy bien sobre todo que en muy pocos días voy hacer madre dice tocando su vientre

- Oh ya está inmenso me sorprende que aún no ha nacido- dice Love

-Espero que pronto nazca estoy emocionada de que por fin voy hacer madre-dice Galaxia - Y dime como va tu reinado en el Imperio de cristal- dice de nuevo

- Agotador cansa mucho sobre todo que yo hago el trabajo pesado y mi esposo hace lo fácil- dice Love con fastidio

- Vamos, Bloodstone es un gran esposo- dice Galaxia

- Eso porque no lo conoces bien, yo que estoy con él las 24 horas lo conozco como la palma de mi pezuña –dice –Oye y si cambiamos de esposos – dice Love

- Que- dice Galaxia

- Tú hablas muy bien de Bloodstone y no me cae para nada mal Orión así qué opinas sobre lo que te digo- dice Love

- Óyeme bien, yo nunca cambiaria a Orion por nada del mundo- dice galaxia

- Eso es cierto – dice Orión que aparecía detrás de galaxia

- Así es, sea lo que sea yo lo amo- dice Galaxia

- Muy cierto- dice orion y voltea a ver a galaxia –Espera como que sea lo que sea- dice

-Ah…ah…ah, tú ya sabes – dice Galaxia algo nerviosa

- Tienes razón – dice love- sea lo que sea aun así yo amo a bloodstone

Galaxia y Love se empiezan a reír Orion solo los mira con cara de… enserio

JA,JA,JA- rie Galaxia ,ella para de reir y suelta un grito

**-** Que pasa querida – dice Orion

- Creo que se me rompió la fuente- dice Galaxia y da otro grito

- QUE- Dicen Love y Orion

- Rapido tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería- dice love

- Guardias- dice Orion

En menos de unos minutos llegan los guardias Orion les ordena llevar a su esposa a la enfermería rápidamente Galaxia es llevada al Hospital llevándola al lugar de partos, Gritos incontrolables se oían por la ciudad

**-** Puja, puja , puja-dice el doctor atendiendo a Galaxia

No hubo problemas en el parto todo salio bien El rey orion fue llevado a atender a su esposa, Love se quedo esperando con la esperanza de que todo hubiera salido bien

Orion entra a la sala de parto y escucha un llanto de un bebe

**-** Es lo que creo que escucho- dice Orion ve al frente y ve a Galaxia con una potrilla en brazos

-Es hermosa verdad Orion – dice Galaxia y le muestra la potrilla a el Rey

Esta era una alicornio blanca y con crin rosada con ojos rosados

-Es…es…es… Hermosa y muy bella-dice orion

Él bebe para de llorar y ve la cara de orion ella se empieza a reir, Orion rie también luego la abraza y le da un beso en la frente

-Como le pondremos- Dice Orion más que feliz

Orion le entrega la niña a Galaxia y está igual que hizo con Orion se puso alegre y feliz con su madre

Galaxia se queda pensativa hasta que le viene un nombre en mente, -ya se- Dice Galaxia – Le pondremos-

-Celestia-

Fin Flashback

Orion miraba la Luna y dice-Todo va a salir bien, eso espero-

En un momento se sienten temblores tectónicos uno más fuerte que el anterior

-Qué diablos pasa aquí- dice orion

-Celestia- dice preocupado por su hija que no sabía adonde estaba

-Aquí estoy Papi – dice Celestia

-Quédate ahí voy por ti-dice Orion

Mas temblores aparecían en la zona y al parecer por todo Ecuestria parecía el fin del mundo, Todos lo ponis corrían por toda la zona Orion veía muy confundido a los temblores el no sabía porque pasaba esto se escuchan más gritos, los temblores más fuertes todo canterlot se estaba destruyendo Orión veía como toda su ciudad se destruía igualmente su castillo y por poco el hospital

En el salón de partos

-No hay de otra tenemos que hacerle cesaría- grita un médico al ver los grandes temblores

El doctor toma un cuchillo y abre el vientre de Galaxia –Lo siento reina pero es la única manera de que su bebe nazca- dice el Doctor

Los médicos sabían que los temblores salían del vientre de galaxia, eso significa que la potra que se encuentra en su vientre es demasiado poderosa

-Como es esto posible tiene tanto poder- dice el doctor

En la sala de espera

Los temblores por fin pararon, el hospital estaba por derrumbarse pero gracias a la magia de orion no fue así ya que lo sostuvo con su cuerno pero por desgracia su ciudad no paso con la misma suerte, En canterlot solo había escombros no quedaba rastros de construcción, muchos ponis murieron en toda ecuestria –No puede ser- Dice atónito Orion –Papi que paso- dice Celesia

En la sala de partos se oye el llanto de un bebe, Orion sale corriendo a ver que havia pasado con Galaxia y su hijo al llegar se puede ver a una enfermera con una potrilla negra de crin azul brillante ojos azules al parecer estaba dormida

Orion nota a su mujer cansada y agotada apenas podía respirar, en realidad respira agitadamente

-Orion- Dice Galaxia con dificultad

- Si, mi vida, mi amor- dice Orion preocupada por su esposa

- No me queda mucho tiempo- dice Galaxia

- No, no digas eso te vas a poner bien ya lo veras viviremos juntos con nuestros hijos, por favor no me dejes- dice Orion mas que preocupado.

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil no quiero verte llorar- dice Galaxia

Orion mira a su esposa con mucha tristeza llegando al borde de las lagrimas

-Orion cuida a Celestia y a nuestra hija te lo pido- dice Galaxia

- No digas eso por todo en el mundo vas a estar bien te lo prometo que estarás bien- dice orion llorando

-Por favor, prométeme que cuidaras a nuestros hijos prométemelo solo así me iré en paz de este mundo sabiendo que tú las cuidaras- dice Galaxia

- Galaxia…- -Yo… Yo…- Orion se queda llorando y con un tono entendible dice- Lo prometo

-Gracias- dice Galaxia

Orion le da un beso en la boca y se abrazan, Galaxia cierra los ojos dando su último respiro en este mundo

Orion queda llorando el cuerpo de su amada Galaxia-Por que, por que- grita llorando

¡Porque! Dice Orion con un tono satanico

Orion grita y se retuerce sufriendo una transformación horrible su piel se vuelve oscura como la oscuridad aumenta su tamaño y su musculatura su crin se vuelve azul oscura y sus ojos rojos

Celestia se queda mirando su transformación bien asustada –Papi?-

-Ya no me digas Papi dime Nightmare darkness- Dice orion con un tono psicópata y diabólico

-Que la noche eterna comience- dice orion

**FIN CAP 1**

**Próximo capitulo: **Perdida y poder


	2. Perdida y poder

**La Luna de las sombras**

**Saga: **La Nueva Princesa

**Capitulo 2:** Perdida y poder

Celestia estaba atónita no podía creerlo su padre, compañero de toda la vida, su mentor se había convertido en un pony horrible –Papi?-

-Ya te dije que no me llames papi yo me llamo Nightmare Darkness- dice orion con furia

-Princesa celestia debemos salir de aquí lo mas antes posible- dice la enfermera que tenia la potrilla en brazos

La enfermera noto que el hospital estaba por derrumbarse ya que el poder de orion incremento increíblemente,- Vamos- dice la enfermera y toma el casco de celestia y salen huyendo

-No ustedes no saldrán morirán por haber matado a mi esposa sobre todo tu puta- dijo Orion refiriéndose a la potrilla que cargaba la enfermera

-Celestia llévate a la potrilla yo lo distraire- dice la enfermera

-No puedo dejarte aquí, encontrare la manera de sacarte solo aguarda-dice Celestia

-No, vete llévate a la niña críala como la hermana que eres, vete sigue corriendo- dice la enfermera

Celestia quería ayudarla pero no podía el hospital se estaba derrumbando

Todos los doctores y enfermeros salían del hospital que estaba por derrumbarse

**Por los escombros de lo que quedo de la ciudad**

Se podían oir gritos de llantos de dos potrillos que estaban cerca del hospital sus gritos eran fuertes los ponys sobrevivientes querían ayudarlos pero no podían localizarlos ya que estaban atrapados en una casa derrumbada

**En lo que quedaba del hospital**

Celestia sale un poco lastimada y con una pata coja –Papi-dice ella solloza con un tono inentendible

Celestia nota en los escombros rocas y paredes moviéndose levente de ahí sale un pony su sorpresa fue grande

-Papa- dice celestia sorprendida

-Eres sorda, verdad niña no recuerdas que a partir de hoy mi nombre es Nightmare darkness- dice orion

Se oye un llanto y era la potrilla que ya había despertado y no paraba de llorar

-Tu- dice Darkness refiriéndose a la potrilla

La potrilla ilumina su cuerno y deja aparecer un gran ventarrón que arrastra a todos los ponys y los escombros llevándose también a Darkness que recibió todo el impacto de su magia

Los ojos de la potrilla se iluminan igualmente su cuerno y un rayo sale e impacta con darkness el cual por el poder del rayo es arrastrado a 10 kilometros

-Maldita perra- dice darkness

Darkness se acerca a toda velocidad a Celestia y a la potrilla pero un campo de fuerza es puesto y choca luego el campo explota llevándose a darkness

Celestia miraba impresionado no solo porque veía a su padre sufriendo sino que todo ese poder venia de la potrilla

-No se que decir ante esto- dice Celestia atónita por lo visto

La potrilla se suelta de celestia y va corriendo hacia Darkness y le pega un rayo que lo deja totalmente inconsciente y muy mal herido con cortadas y sangre por todo su cuerpo

El amanecer llegaba a lo que quedaba de canterlot, celestia estaba en shock no podía explicar lo que había visto su padre fue derrotado por una bebe sonaba chistoso al decirlo pero era verdad

Celestia corre rápidamente a ver que había pasado con su padre y la potrilla

Celestia se queda boca abierta al ver a su padre con sangre y heridas severas

-Padre- dice Celestia y corre a auxiliar a su padre

Darkness volvía a su forma base volviendo hacer orion y seguía sin despertar

-Padre- dice celestia y cae en llanto y abraza a su padre

-Por que, por que, por que paso esto- dice celestia llorando al limite

Un potro sale de los escombros muy asustado y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos – Ven te ayudo hermano- dice el potro y entre los escombros saca a un potrillo recién nacido **(Los que no recuerdan estos son los dos potrillos que estaban atrapados en una casa derrumbada)**

El potro carga a su hermano y se van lejos de ahí pero notan a alguien llorar –Oyes eso shadow, es alguien llorando- dice el potrillo, el potro con el nombre de shadow lo escucha _igual –Ven vamos a averiguar-_

_El potrillo corre en donde viene el llanto y ve a una hermosa alicornio llorando por un alicornio en el suelo –Te encuentras bien- dice el potrillo_

_Celestia voltea y ve a un unicornio blanco de crin negra y ojos amarillos_

_Celestia se olvida de todo al verlo no sabia por que pero algo de lo atraía mucho sintió algo que ella nunca había sentido ese algo era __**amor**_

_El potrillo se queda igual que celestia mirándolo cara a cara los dos se acercan mas como que si algo ente ellos dos fuera a pasar_

_-Hola- dice el potrillo con timidez_

_-Hola- dice celestia olvidándose de su padre_

_-Puedo ayudarte en algo, es que escuche que estabas llorando y…- no pudo terminar ya que reconocio que no era nada mas y nada menos que la princesa celestia_

_-Princesa- dice y se arrodilla ante ella_

_- No es necesario- dice celestia _

_- Pero eres una princesa y debo ser gentil con la gente sobre todo con usted- dice el potro educado_

_Celestia se empieza a reir –Bueno, en primer lugar trátame como una amiga y en segundo eres muy gentil y no hay muchos asi hoy en dia- dice ella_

_-Si pero… no se esta segura de tratarla como un pony corriente- dice el potro_

_- Por supuesto, y por cierto llamane celestia y no princesa- dice Celestia_

_- Ok- dice apenado y un poco calmado_

_-Celestia…así quiere que le diga verdad-dice el potro_

_- Muestra mas respeto soy tu princesa y merescomas respeto que tu recuerda que estoy arriba de ti- dice Celestia_

_- Pero si me acabas de decir que…-no pudo terminar porque celestia se empezó a reir_

_-(riendo)A que te lo creistes era solo una brama, recuerda una broma se lo hace cualquier persona- dice celestia_

_- Oye me asustaste pensaba que me llevarías a la mazmorra por tratarte informal- dice el potro mas tranquilo_

_- Tranquilo es que es la primera vez que tengo un amigo- dice Celestia_

_-Por cierto, amigo como te llamas- dice celestia curiosa_

_-Mi… Mi… nombre es… es…-dijo el potro tartamudeando_

_-Mi nombre es Gabriel Write- dice el potro_

_- Es un lindo nombre y bueno asi que llaves mi nombre y… -No pudo terminar ya que vio aun potrillo recién nacido en sus cascos jugando con la tierra_

_-Disculpa, puedo sabar quien es el bebe que estas cargando- dice celestia curiosa_

_Gabriel lo nota- A el es mi hermano su nombre es Shdow black, acaba de nacer y…- Una lagrima cae de sus ojos _

_-Que pasa- dice celestia_

_-Mi madre murió en el terremoto que acaba de pasar- dice y en un solo momento cae en llanto_

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, de hecho hoy también perdi a mi madre- dice Celestia y una lagrima cae de sus ojos_

_**Flashback **_

_Celestia se levantaba de los terremotos que acababan de pasar – No entiendo que ha pasado aquí- dice Celestia_

_-Papa, Mama- dice Celestia buscando a sus padres_

_Celestia escucha un pequeño llanto, celestia corre a ver lo sucedido y se encuentra con una enfermera sosteniendo a una potrilla_

_-Princesa celestia, que asi aquí – dice la enfermera_

_-Vengo a ver que ha pasado- dice Celestia_

_- Felicidades acaba de nacer tu hermana- dice la enfermera y le enseña la potrilla a Celestia_

_- Ella Es hermosa- Dice celestia_

_-Mis padres están aquí- dice Celestia_

_Celestia entonces ve a Galaxia cansada y explicnadole algo a orion_

_Celestia iba a acercarse pero se escucha un grito era de orion su esposa ya estaba muerta_

_Celestia entendio bien lo que había sucedido su madre había muerto – Madre- dice en un tono entendible_

_-Papi?- dice celestia_

_**Fin flashback**_

_Asi que tu madre murió en el parto de tu hermana- dice Gabriel_

_-Asi es, la… la… extraño- dice celestia ella rompe en llanto y queda en el pecho de Gabriel desahogándose_

_- Todo va estar bien- dice Gabriel_

_-Oye y donde esta tu hermana- dice Gabriel voltenado a todos lados y no ve ningún rastro de la hermana de celestia_

_- Esta ahí…- no pudo terminar ya que se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en ningún lugar de los escombros_

_-oh NO… Hermana- grita celestia,corre a toda dirección abuscar cualquier rastro de su hermana_

_- Tenemos que encontrarla- dice Gabriel_

_-Tenemos que separnos tu ve por la derecha y yo voy por la derecha dice celestia_

_Asi inicia la búsqueda para encontrar la hermana de celestia que puede estar en cualquier parte_

_Antes de irse Celestia ve el cuerpo de su padre luego corre a buscar a su hermana _

_**2 horas después**_

_El cuerpo de orion se vuelve humo negro y se va a dirección aun bosque cerca de ahí ahí se encontraba la potrilla perdida llorando porque se había perdido, el humo negro ingresa en su sistema y una voz en el aire dice –Eres fuerte hija mia, perdóname por todo el mal que he hecho ante ti por eso te doy como recompensa todo mi fuerza e habilidades seras una gran mujer escondiendo un poder titánico tu magia solo pede ser superada obviamente con magia oscure-_

_Despues de esto el cuerpo de luna cambia volviéndose azul claro con cabello brillante celeste claro_

_**Fin Capitulo 2**_

_**Proximo Capitulo : **__Funeral y pasado _


	3. Funeral y pasado

**La Luna de las sombras**

**Saga: **La Nueva princesa

**Capitulo 3: **Funeral y pasado

**En un bosque cercano de los escombros de canterlot**

Una potrilla caminaba con mucho temor por la oscuridad, debido a que la luna no estaba en su posición debido a que ese era el trabajo de orion, Luego de unos minutos la potrilla comienza a llorar ella ya no sabía que hacer vagaba por la oscuridad y cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura para ella, se queda en una parte del bosque y se queda observando algo en el cielo ella sabía que faltaba algo pero no sabía que y ella pensó que por esto había oscuridad

**Cerca de donde estaba la potrilla**

-Hermana, hermana por favor háblame- dice Celestia luego se da cuenta de lo que dice y se pega la frente- Que te pasa cely los bebes no hablan-

-Ni siquiera le he puesto nombre- dice Celestia decepcionada de ella misma

Celestia escucha algo entre los arbustos algo se estaba moviendo

-Am… Hola – dice Celestia más que preocupada

- La encontraste- Dice Gabriel saliendo de los arbustos asustando a celestia

-AHHHHHHHHHHH… Nunca me asustes asi- dice celestia mas tranquila

- Lo siento mucho prin… digo celestia no era mi intención asustarla- dice Gabriel apenado

- Esta bien, te perdono pero que estabas haciendo entre los arbustos- dice celestia

- Busque a tu hermana por toda esta zona- dice Gabriel mostrándole todo lo que había recorrido-Asi que busque entre los arbustos y no encontré a tu hermana y bueno vi que estabas llamándola y te acercabas aquí y no me di cuenta cuando te asuste- dice Gabriel apenado

-Bueno pero que no se repita-dice Celestia – Oye y Shadow que se hizo que noesta contigo-

-El… bueno el tiene una gran afición hacia la oscuridad osea que a otros niños les asusta la oscuridad a el cambio le fascina como que tiene una gran atracción hacia ello- dice Gabriel – y eso que solo lleva vivo una semana- lo dice impresionando a cely

- Y sabes donde estas, verdad- dice cely

- El siempre me encuentra antes de que yo lo busque…- no pudo terminar porque algo le tomo la pata, Gabriel voltea y ve a Shadow feliz y contento- vez por eso le pusimos Shadow – dice Gabriel

Celestia se queda impresionada con lo sucedido, un bebe que le gusta la oscuridad? Suena raro

Creo que deberias descansar no lo crees- dice Gabriel

-No lo se debo seguir buscando no puedo dejar a mi hermana asi nada mas- dice Celestia

-En primer lugar te veo muy cansada casi es el amanecer y me pregunto si va a salir el sol y segundo yo voy a seguir buscando, óyeme bien yo no descansare hasta ver a tu hermana y a ti juntas de nuevo te lo prometo- dice Gabriel

-Eres muy dulce- dice Cely

-Oh bueno…- No pudo terminar porque Cely le dio un beso en los labios

- Bueno voy a descansar por un rato haremos guardia, te ayudare (bostezo) cuando despierte y podras descansar mientras yo la busco- dice Cely y se acurruca para poder dormir un poco

- Asi es duerme, mi princesa- dice Gabriel

-Buenas noches- Dice celestia y se queda dormida

- Buenas noches- dice Gabriel, luego se queda mirando a su hermano que estaba durmiendo en su lomo- Vamos Shadow- dice Gabriel para salir corriendo del lugar para buscar a la hermana de cely no sin antes hacerle a celestia una cama de hojas

Gabriel se queda mirando el cielo y puede ver algo muy increíble, en el cielo nocturno se había asomado un astro muy importante para la tierra haciendo que todo se viera luminoso y no hubiera oscuridad – Quien pudo haber hecho esto- dice Gabriel impresionado por lo visto

**Al dia Siguiente**

Celestia despertaba de una linda noche, lamentablemente todo lo bueno tiene que acabarse, Celestia se despierta bruscamente –Oh no me que de dormida, Gabriel, Gabriel- dice Celestia pero nadie le contesta, ella nota un bulto a la par de ella acobijada por una manta azul. A celestia le da curiosidad asi que lo muve para ver que era, se deja al descubierto ya que la manta dejaba ver gran parte del bulto, Celestia se impresiono al saber quien era

-Hermana- dice cely mas que impresionada al ver a su hermana envuelta en una cobija

-Pero como, que paso ayer, donde estabas , quien te encontró, donde esta Gabriel- se preguntaba celestia muchas dudas y preguntas tenia en su cabeza

- Ah Hermana te extrañe- dice Celestia y abraza a su hermana haciendo que se despertada empezando a llorar

-Ya se que no tenemos mucho tiempo juntas, pero eres mi hermana y eso es lo que cuenta veras te cuidare como si fuera tu madre ya lo veras- dice celestia y le da muchos besos a su potrilla querida

- Pero donde esta Gabriel- dice Celestia notando que Gabriel ni Shadow estaban

-Gabriel, Shadow donde están- dice Celestia –Adonde se habran metido-

-Por lo menos te tengo a ti, mi hermosa hermana, te quiero mucho- dijo abrazando y besando a la potrilla

-Oye que no eras de piel oscura y crin azul oscuro- dice Celestia notando el cambio de su hermana

-No me importa yo ya se que eres mi hermana me lo dice la sangre yo solo lo se-dice celestia segura de que era su hermana

Celestia paso con su hermana todo el dia después de que la potrilla se haya calmado al final la potrilla la paso bien con celestia ya que sonrio muchas veces hasta celestia le gusto lo considero como el mejor dia de su vida olvidándose de la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de Gabriel y Shadow

Al final del dia, Celestia le dijo a su hermana que tenían que irse y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante –Por el cielo, Aun no te he puesto un nombre- dice celestia

-Bueno, tengo que pensarlo bien haver…mmm- celestia pensaba un nombre pero no se le venia nada a la mente

-No se que ponerte… Espera se me había olvidado de Gabriel – dice Cely que se dio cuenta que Gabriel no había aparecido en todo el dia

-Tengo que encontrarte, Gabriel, Gabriel donde estas – dijo celestia buscando en cada parte del bosque a Gabriel y a su hermano que no aparecían en ningún del lugar

**Luego de unas horas**

Celestia después de unas horas no pudo encontrar a Gabriel ni a Shadow, Celestia pensaba ir a buscar en otras parte cargando a su hermana que estaba dormida cuando escucha una voz muy conocida

-Celestia- decía una voz detrás de ella

-Tia- dice Celestia viendo a su tia Love Crystal con una cara de alegría al verla con vida y mas feliz viendo que tenia su hermana en cascos

-Celestia a donde has estado te hemos estado buscando por todas partes- dice love

-Bueno yo…yo…estaba-dice celestia, no sabia si decirle sobre lo de orion y que perdio a su Hermana y menos de la muerte de su madre

-Yo…No podía soportar ver a mi madre muerta y sobre mi padre no… no… se si decirte-dice Celestia llorosa

-Tranquila, tranquila ya se lo que paso no tienes que contarme todo no es necesario por favor no llores- dice Love tranquilizando a Celestia

-Y ya sabes lo que paso con mi padre, verdad tia- dice Celestia

-Si lo se de hecho yo se todo su pasado, bueno solo lo mas importante- dice Love sorprendiendo a celestia

-Ven, te lo contare al llegar al imperio- dice Love

-Al imperio?- dice Cely confundida

**En el imperio de cristal**

Celestia, la potrilla y Love llegaban al imperio de cristal fueron atendidos inmediatamente por los guardias reales llevando a Celestia y a la potrilla a la enfermería para ver como estaban de salud

Después Love los atendio le dio alimento y les explico que Canterlot estaba en ruinas y costaría muchos días volver a construirla

-Asi que hemos decidido que temporalmente se quedaran en el imperio y puede que el castillo lleve años podemos darle el castillo de las dos hermanas **(Gobernado anteriormente por la madre de galaxia y su tía ósea las abuela de celestia y su ti abuela)**

-No lo se, bueno si es la única solución acepto- dice Celestia algo decidida

-Perfecto- dice Love

**Mas tarde**

En el salón mas popular y grande del imperio se encontraba una multitud de gente triste y deprimida en el centro de toda esa gran multitud se encontraba un ataúd abierta y en ella se veía la Reina Galaxia que llevaba un vestido blanco para la ceremonia alrededor de ella se encontraban flores y muchas decoraciones blancas y negras, el acto era muy especial todo se veía luminoso y bonito muchas personas pasaron a decir unas palabras para recordar a galaxia en su memoria y todos le deseaban un descanso digno

Era el turno de Celestia de decir unas palabras para su difunta madre

-Yo… Yo… bueno, ella me crio me amo aunque pasamos muy poco tiempo porque apenas tengo 8 Años la disfrute mucho disfrute su amor ella me enseño el amor, el amor que yo siento hacia ella y hacia todos ustedes, Ella fue mi compañera, me ayudo en mis problemas me levantaba cuando caía ese amor que ella me dio lo recordare bien en mis recuerdos como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo,la vida es polvo (solloza) y nunca olvidare el ultimo regalo que ella me dio antes de morir, ella… ella… me dio una hermana que quiero mucho por cierto ( Ella levanta la potrilla y la enseña al publico ) esta criatura la cuidare como una madre es lo que la reina hubiera querido y yo lo cumpliré… Gracias por escucharme y Madre descansa en paz, tranquila cuidare de tu hija ya lo veras madre- dice Celestia bajándose del escenario en llanto al recordar a su madre

Despues se llevó el momento mas triste del evento, el entierro de la reina hubo silencio en la sala solo se oian las palabras de Love despidiendo a su prima querida – Descansa en paz- dice Love al final de lo dicho se llevo a cabo su entierro en el imperio solo se oían los chillidos de las cadenas del ataúd de galaxia

Celestia no contuvo mas sus sentimientos y se fue corriendo a su habitación a llorar por su muerte, Love la siguió para calmarla-Cely podemos hablar- dice Love tocando la pueta de Celestia –No déjame en paz, necesito estar sola, por favor cuida a mi hermana mientras tanto-

**Al anochecer**

La Noche predominaba en el cielo solo con la faltedad de la luna por la muerte de orion – Que haremos ahora- dice Bloodstone al no ver la luna en donde debería estar normalmente en ese instante algo increíble estaba pasando y Bloodstone no se lo creía

-Celestia, ya puedo pasar quiero hablar contigo- dice Love preocupada por celestia –No por favor estoy deprimida, déjame en paz- dice Celestia

-Por favor déjame pasar y… y… te contare el pasado de orin- dice Love llamando toda la atención de Celestia

-Espera que- dice Celestia impresionada por lo que dijo Love

-Te… te contare todo el pasado de orion, bueno no todo pero solo lo mas importante y como se volvió oscuro- dice Love

-Pasa- dice Celestia haciendo pasar a Love

-Bueno te lo contare y si me dejas ayudarte te contare sobre la magia roja- dice love

-Magia roja? – dice Celestia confundida por lo que dijo Love

**Fin Capitulo 3**

**Proximo Capitulo: **Pasado oscuro


	4. Pasado oscuro

**La Luna de las Sombras**

**Saga: **La Nueva princesa

**Capítulo 4: **Pasado Oscuro

-A que te refieres a magia roja- dice Celestia

- Magia roja, es una magia mucho mas peligrosa que la magia negra y es mas potente y poderos- dice Love

-Osea que mi padre uso magia roja para convertirse en lo que se convirtió- dice Celestia

-Te contare la historia para que entiendas punto por punto- dice Love

-Ok- dice Celestia y sale ccorriendo y regresa muy rápido con una libreta de notas y su pluma -Comencemos- dice Celestia lista para escribir

Love solo se le queda mirando con cara de enserio

**Todo lo que es contado en el capitulo es narrado por el punto de vista de Love crystal**

Esto paso justo el dia de la gala del Galope yo no quise ir porque no me interesaba esa aburrida gala

Me encontraba cenando mi ensalada en el imperio, Aun no conocía a Bloodstone asi que gobernaba sola, Estaba por retirarme cuando un guardia entra y le dice que tiene una visita

Asi que le dije entra y me lleve con la sorpresa de que era tu madre que estaba mas que emocionada

Yo le pregunte oye por que tan contenta y dice Galaxia que había encontrado por fin el hombre de sus sueños y me dijo que no era nada mas y nada menos que tu padre, el Rey orion

Guao en serio dije yo, si me respondió ella nos conocimos en la gala y fue algo romántico

Haber, cuéntame le dije yo

-Ok, bueno yo estaba bailando con muchos ponis pero ninguno me atraía, ellos intentaron de todo para que yo me enamorada de ellos pero nada funciono al final me quede sola para mi era otra gala aburrida para mi estaba a punto de irme cuando…- dice Galaxia pero yo la cayo

-El vino en un caballo blanco te levanto para que todos te vieran y admiraran tu belleza y apreciarían el beso que se dieron para luego el te cante una serenata de lo bella que eres y luego bailarían el vals al compaz de la música (suspiro) que romántico- digo yo

-Bueno, no fue realmente asi en realidad estaba por irme cuando los dos chocamos accidentalmente el se disculpo y yo tambien nos tomamos de la mano para ayudarmos a levantarnos uno a otro y luego una luz nos ilumina y el presentador dijo –Vaya al parecer tenemos a otro romeo que corteja a la reina galaxia – Que- dijimos los dos al unísono –No esto es un mal entendido yo no estoy enamorado de el- digo yo y yo me lo quedo mirando y vi su belleza el igualmente me miro e igual me miro eterno ese encuentro parecía ser eterno hasta que el presentador dijo- Beso, beso, beso- nos dejamos llevar por lo qque dijo y nos dimos unn profundo beso después bailamos y le dije te llamo

-Bueno fue mas romántico lo que yo dije pero… aun asi ya tienes novio- digo yo – Si ya se – dijimos y empezamos a saltar como locas al saber que Galaxia tenia novio

Pasaron los días y su amorío y romantisicmo crecio mucho mas hasta el punto de ser la mejor pareja de ecuestria su amor parecía ser eterno

Bueno, igualmente yo también conoci a mi hombre y…

**Interrumpen la historia**

-No, gracias solo quiero escuchar lo que a mi mas me interesa- dice Celestia queriéndose librar de lo que love quería decir

-Bueno, te contare lo demás- dice love molesta e indignada por lo que dijo Celestia

**Siguiendo con la historia**

Mientras que en Ecuestria solo había paz y mucha seguridad hasta que un mal muy poderoso se acercaba a ecuestria y quiso gobernarla de la manera buena o mala, hubo mucho caos esos días

Este misterioso ser había hecho una resistencia para derrocar a los reyes y para que el gobernada

Esta resistencia estaba solo conformada por pocos ponis que no le gustaba la manera de que gobernaban los reyes y la mayoría era gente inepta y envidiosa

Los reyes no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que era un simple poni envidioso como todos lo demás que por la soberbia de que el rey lo tenia todo tubo envidia y quería tener lo mismo que ellos

Luego de varios días el líder de la resistencia se canso de lo mismo y un dia se dedico derrocar a los reyes de cualquier manera y ahí fue cuando encontró la forma necesaria: magia negra, luego de búsquedas al fin pudo encontrarlo

Como el líder se ocultaba por una máscara nunca se pudo averiguar quien se pudo esconder bajo la misma

Un dia llego ese dia tan anhelado para el líder, Galaxia y orion decidieron encarcelarlo por locura ya que solo decía cosas incoherentes que solo habían parecerlo un loco pero ese dia revelo su verdadero poder

Todo fue sorpresivo para todos, el se presentó al castillo sencillamente les dijo alos reyes que el se entregaría con la condición de verlos muertos en ese preciso momento se quito la mascara y dejo en shock a los reyes no era nada mas y nada menos que…

**Interrumpen la historia**

-Espera, espera- dice Celestia –Que- dice Love. –Me quede sin tinta- dice Celestia sacudiendo la pluma para que saliera tinta –Ya vuelvo-Dice Celestia y corre disparada a buscar una pluma nueva-Todo lo que le he contado lo ha estado escribiendo-pensaba love al vver todo lo que estaba escrito en el cuaderno de Celestia

Celestia aparece con una nueva pluma- Ya ya vine- dice Celestia afirmándolo –No era necesario escribir todo lo que te he contado- dice love –si ya lo se pero no quiero dejar pasar por alto todo lo que me cuentas- dice Celestia

-Puedo continuar- dice Love, Celestia solo mueve la cabeza como afirmación lista para seguir escribiendo

Bueno, em… En donde me quede- dice Love pensativa- Te quedaste en que mostrarias la cara del líder de la resistencia- dice Celestia –A si ya me acorde, bueno continuo…

**Siguiendo con la historia ( A partir de aquí love no aparece en esta escena ya que galaxia le conto todo) **

Los reyes quedaron en shock no era nada mas que Eclipse moon, el hermano de orion

**Interrumpen la historia**

-En serio, quien se lo imaginaria mi padre tiene otro hermano además de Eternal Dawn y Midday sun

-Asi es, puedo continuar- dice love, Celestia afirma

**Siguiendo con la historia**

-Hermano-dijo orión –Asi es- dijo Eclipse

-Pero, por que, porque me haces esto, que te he hecho yo- dice orion – Tienes respeto, dinero, un gran puesto, que tengo yo nada te juro que yo gobernaría mejor que tu pedazo de mierda- dice Eclipse con rabia tirándole un rayo a orion

Orion derriba mas de 5 paredes del castillo, -pero que- dice orion lastimado e impresionado por la gran fuerza de eclipse –Su potencial es increíble pero como es posible el tiene casi la misma fuerza que yo-dice Orion impresionado y muy lastimado

Galaxia estaba incrédula no lo podía creer, ella voltea a ver a eclipse y le dice-Maldito como pudiste hacerle eso a mi esposo- grita Galaxia enoja –Tranquila, Galaxia tu igualmente tendrás el mismo final- dice Eclipse y dispara un gran rayo que le da de lleno a Galaxia, esta cae justo donde estaba orion

-Son mas débiles que mi abuela yo use el 40% de mi poder y aun me siento mas fuerte- die eclipse con un tono macabro

Orion a ver a su esposa lastimada quería hacer algo pero estaba adolorido de la nada aparece eclipse- adiós Estorbos y activa un campo de fuerza que incrementa su tamaño arrastrando a su paso a los reyes mandándolos a diferentes lugares

Orion antes de quedar inconsciente escucha la voz siniestra de su hermano diciendo –La era de oscuridad ha llegado-

**2 Horas después**

Los ponis estaban asustados y aterrados, un nuevo rey había llegado y este tenia un poder increíble, se podía sentir su poder era mas fuerte que la de orion lo que mas preocupaba y aterraba los ponis era lo que dijo con su voz demente – Mis queridos ponis, un nuevo rey ha llegado y traerá oscuridad a su mundo, serán puestos a esclavitud y cualquier poni insignificante que ose desobedecerme le tocara el peor de los castigos serán torturados dia a dia y muy pronto llegara la extinción de su planeta (esto último que dijo se había referido a un plan que tenia desde antes)

**Esto es narrado por el punto de vista de Love**

Yo me entere de esto y rápidamente puse un escudo de luz en el imperio de cristal gracias al poder del corazón de cristal y la magia de mi cuerno

El nuevo rey gobernó en todas las ciudades y reinos excepto el imperio que estaba protegido por un escudo de luz, Eclipse hizo lo posible para derribarlo pero nunca pudo. La oscuridad es más fuerte que la luz

Gritos, Llantos y muertes es lo único que se oía en ecuestria. Mande a mis tropas a rescatar a algunos ponis pero la cantidad fue minima no podía hacer nada mas. Por suerte tu madre la rescate a tiempo antes de que callera en las manos de Eclipse

El rey eclipse menciono un plan que haría que todos pararan de sufrir no lo menciono mucho pero era el plan de toda su vida

Por suerte tu padre Orion regreso de despues de no tener ningún rastro de el, pero regreso con otra apariencia su piel era negra y su cabello era azul oscuro sus ojos rojos y venia a rescatar a sus ponis el venia recargado con mucha mas fuerza y presenciamos mucha energía negra en el que solo yo y galaxia pudimos presentir

Orion se presentó con su hermano se miraron cara a cara no despegaron la vista, hubo completo silencio hasta que Eclipse lo rompio –Que noble de tu parte, venir a salvar a la gente que esta a mi merced, presiento mucha energía oscura en tu sistema pero sigo siendo superior- dice Eclipse en un tono inexpresivo, el silencio volvió en ese preciso momento

Yo y tu madre estuvimos viendo el gran acontecimiento – Que estará pasando- dijo galaxia, -No lo se pero presiento una energía negativa en orion, que le habrá pasado- digo yo, -No lose pero espero que no se permanente- dice Galaxia

Es entonces cuando Eclipse dice- Terminemos de esto una buena vez, ya Ancio matarte – dice Eclipse y ente sus cascos aparece una espada de hoja filuda era completamente negra

Orion hace lo mismo de entre sus cascos brota una espada roja y con su escudo no dice media palabra solo quería que comenzara el encuentro

-empecemos- dice eclipse y todo su cuerpo emite un color negro y una armadura lo envuelve (Por cierto la armadura es negra)

Orion hace lo mismo, una armadura lo envuelve solo con la diferencia que esta era roja y además que tenia cola de dragon

-Impresionante- dice Eclipse sereno y tranquilo, al ver la trasformación de su hermano

La pelea comienza en el castillo de canterlot, Eclipse corre a dirección a orion para intentar darle un golpe con la espada. Gran sorpresa se llevo Eclipse que su ataque había sido esquivado fácilmente por orion y este contratacara con un golpe certero en sus costillas haciendo que Eclipse chocara con muchas paredes

Orion apareció a la par de Eclipse (el cual estaba tirado en el piso) y le da una gran patada en el cráneo haciendo que este volara hacia la ciudad, Eclipse cae en el centro de la ciudad con la mitad de sus huesos rotos-Maldito- dijo Eclipse entre quejidos

Orion llega a la par de el y con su rostro inexpresivo carga su espada y le da de lleno a eclipse, al final este se convierte en sombras y se esfuma. No sin que antes Orion absorbiera de la sombra una sustancia roja

Orion incrementa su musculatura y su cuerpo se vuelve mas oscuro sus ojos despedían un brillo escarlata y tenia alas de murciélago –Adiós hermano… Ya nos unirás este mundo en oscuridad porque lo hare yo- dice Orion sádicamente

Luego Orion se voltea y se queda mirando fijamente a mi y a Galaxia

Que bueno verlos de nuevo, ahora lo malo es que su mundo seguirá en oscuridad solo que esta vez gobernado por mi…- dice Orion y ríe sádicamente

Yo y galaxia nos quedamos sorprendidas… Y... Y…

**Mientras que Love estaba contando la historia esta comienza a sollozar y al final cae en llanto**

-Que paso- dice Celestia calmando a love

-Solo puedo decirte que eso fue lo peor que le haya pasado a Ecuestria, Habia un nuevo líder de la oscuridad y no era nada mas y nada menos que tu padre, era peor que Eclipse torturaba violaba y… y…-

-Sabes que mejor no te cuento lo que paso en ese reinado de Oscuridad solo te digo que al final de todo esto tu padre pudo volver a la normalidad y además que eso era producto de la magia roja- dice Love

-Magia roja?- Dice Celetia confundia

- La magia roja en una magia muy corrosiva y muy oscura mucho mas poderosa que la negra esta te hace un ser con la habilidad de destruir todo a tu paso tiene poderes ilimitados cada dia puedes descubrir un nuevo poder y te quedas impactado lo que puedes hacer el dia siguiente… bueno eso fue cuando tu padre se curó al 100% ESO NOS PUDO COMENTAR igualmente nos dijo que sufrio por dentro y que le pidió disculpas a todos pero después de esto nada siguió igual habia rencor hacia el rey y hasta hubo intento de homicidio hacia el, bueno después año tras año la nueva generación de Ponis se había olvida de lo que Orion intento hacer y asi fue como al final todo quedo atrás' dice Love ya mas calmada

-Al parecer tu Hermana tiene un gran poder oculta dentro de ella hasta puede ser mayor a la de Orion, Te confieso que hasta le temo pero yo confió en ti Celestia tu la cuidaras muy bien y la haras pacifista verdad- dice Love

-Te lo prometo tia, mi hermana esconde un gran poder y hare lo posible para que no lo active, pero si en el peor de los casos ella lo activa y no recapacita y se vuelve malvada tendre que desterrarla- dice Celestia y deja caer una lagrima – Pero eso nunca pasara- dice Celestia confiada

-Confio en ti Cely, Créeme lo harás muy bien. Ven vamos a comer la cena ya está lista- dice love

Por el pasillo caminaban hasta que se toparon con Bloodstone y este les comento de algo increíble

Estas no podían créelo lo tenían que verlo por si mismo, galoparon rápidamente hasta el balcón mas cercano y ahí estaba, La Luna estaba en el firmamento alumbrando en la Oscuridad

**Fin Capitulo 4**

**Próximo Capitulo: **Un Nuevo Amanecer


	5. Un nuevo amanecer

**La Luna de las sombras**

**Saga: **La Nueva Princesa

**Capitulo 5: **Un nuevo amanecer

Love y Celestia estaban atónitas no creían lo que veían, La luna, La bella luna estaba en el firmamento alumbrando esa tarde de luto

-No me lo creo- dice Love

-Que crees que sea tia…y si es mi…- dice celestia pero Love la detiene –No lo se, si estuviera vivo hubiera percibido su presencia a menos que haya usado la misma magia que uso cuando peleo con Eclipse para que no percibiéramos su gran poder o se escondió dentro de un pony y al mismo tiempo le hubiera dado todo su poder. Pero… pero quien lo hiso- dice Love muy extrañada por que la luna estaba en el firmamento-

-Tio- dice Celestia refiriéndose a Bloodstone –Donde esta mi hermana-

Bloodstone se queda callado, love le había encargado que cuidara a la potrilla pero la perdió de vista porque la luna estaba en el firmamento

-Yo… Yo…la perdí-dice Bloodstone decepcionando a love

-Que… debemos buscarla- dice celestia agitada y desesperada en donde puede estar su hermana sobre todo por el gran poder que tiene, a cualquiera puede lastimar o al revés

Celestia, Bloodstone y Love comienzan la búsqueda de la potrilla por todo el castillo, -No otra vez- dice Celestia recordando su desaparición en el bosque el primero en encontrarla es Bloodstone

Bloodstoe llega al balcón principal del imperio y ve a la pequeña potrilla admirando a las estrellas, por lo visto se miraba triste y muy deprimida. Bloodstone se acerca a ella cuidadosamente paraa agarrarla, pero la potrilla se da cuenta de que alguien esta detrás de ella, esta voltea y en efecto era Blood esta para defenderse le lana un rayo que Blood lo esquiva con dificultad, la potrilla se echa a correr. Blood se teletransporta **(Se me olvido decir que Bloodstone es un unicornio y no un alicornio) **donde esta la potrilla, la pequeña usa magia y blood es levantado al techo quedándose atrapado sin poder moverse –Es una amenaza- dice Blood

Love llega a tiempo y trata de agarrar a la potrilla pero esta le lanza un hechizo, la le lanza un hechizo haciendo que un manto negro la envuelva **(Este hechizo solo los que son portadores de magia roja puden hacerlo de tranformar a un poni o cualquier criatuara en diferentes clases de animales, como dijo Orion cada dia te sorprendes por lo nuevo que puedes hacer)**

Love sufre una transformación, ella incrementa de tamaño destruyendo a todo el castillo hasta llegar al tamaño de el imperio completo, se para en dos patas y empieza a subir de peso llegando hacer una gorda le empiezan a salir escamas negras en su cuerpo su cráneo cambia hacer mas alargado su cola se vuelve enorme y con muchas escamas le aparecen alas de dragan pierde su cuerno le aparecen colmillos y garras

Love lanza un rugido estremecedor su transformación acaba convirtiéndola en una dragona negra como la oscuridad enorme y gorda los ponis de cristal huyen despavoridos del imperio junto a otros ponis

Bloodstone, que estuvo presenciando se transformación estaba mas que aterrado y triste. Sentía rabia por la potrilla que la había convertido asi y preocupación de que Love no vuelva a la normalidad

Blood es soltado por la magia y corre a ver como estaba su esposa, ella se veía con rabia y con mucho enojo, también se le notaba salvaje su cara, era obvio LLove había pedido la razón y sus recuerdos ahora solo era un salvaje dragon

-Tu- dice Blood refiriéndose a la potrilla -mira lo que has causado-, la potrilla solo se le queda mirando con miedo- pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa- dice Blood con ira y corre a la dirección a la pequeña, La potrilla vuelve a usar el hechizo que uso con love y se lo lanza a Blood

Blood es envuelto por un manto amarillo y a diferencia de Love, Blood no se transforma un dragón este cambia de tamaño hacer mucho mas pequeño, a la altura de un ave pequeño le salen plumas doradas por todo su cuerpo, le sale un pico se para en dos patas y le salen alas.

Bloodstone se había convertido en un fénix. Era un fénix dorado y hermoso

-Que me hicistes- dice Blood en su forma fénix. A diferencia de Love, blood no había perdido la razón y si podía hablar

La potrilla corre a la salida principal hasta que aparece Celestia y la agarra de golpe. La potrilla se quería soltar de Celestia, hasta ya estaba preparando su hechizo de transformación pero al darse cuenta que era cely ella se calmo- Tranquila, ya todo está bien ya estás bien- le dice Celestia a la potrilla. La potrilla sonríe al verla y se siente más segura con ella

Bloodstone le pidió que se fuera para que no salga lastimada, esta obedecio y se llevo a la potrilla consigo

Bloodstone solo se queda mirando con malos ojos a la pequeña potra. Luego bloodstone se queda mirando a su amada que estaba destruyendo todo el imperio que ella mucho quería, esta en enos segundo destruyo la bella ciudad ya que uso una capacidad de fuego negro que solo su tipo de dragon puede usar luego al ver que la ciudad estaba en ruinas y no quedaba nada en pie se fijo que el castillo hacia todo lo posible para quedarse en pie esta de un solo golpe destruye todo el castillo. Ella da un rugido de satisfacción y de felicidad ella estaba segada por la oscuridad y ella lo disfrutaba mucho

Bloodstone ( en su forma fénix) sale todo lastimado de lo que quedaba del castillo, el debido a que era un unicornio no sabia volar. Love fijo su mirada en el fenix y su estómago gordo tenía hambre

La dragona agarra al Fenix, este no podía soltarse. La dragona era el ser mas fuerte de toda ecuestria, la dragona estuvo a centímetros de devorarse al fenix hasta que este desaparecio

La dragona no sabia que estaba pasando, busco por todas partes el fenix pero no lo pupo encontrar ella al final se rinde y sale volando de las ruinas del imperio hasta que se perdió de vista

Cerca de un bosque cercano aparece Celestia, la pequeña y el fénix habían sido teletransportados por celestia

-Estas bien- dice Bloodstone a celestia. –Si lo estoy y tu tio-.-No lo estoy (mira de mala gana a la pequeña) por su culpa me convirtió en un pajarraco, ella, ella es una amenaza- dice Bloodstone refiriéndose a la pequeña

-No le digas asi tio, tu la asustasteella solo quería defenderse y bueno fue sorprendida por eso tu estas asi y bueno lamentablemente Love también se tranformo en un animal- dice Celestia dejando caer una lagrima

Blood se sintió ofendido por lo que el también era un animal y dijo- Tu padre, tu madre, hsata mi esposa, toda es culpa de esa Escuintla- dice blodstone

-Cayate, basta no es para nada su culpa- dijo Celestia pero luego lo piensa y tenia razón, su madre murió por el nacimiento de la potra, y por la ira de la muerte de Galaxia orion se transformó en un ser oscuro, y por la magia de la pequeña tranformo a sus tios en criatura

Entonces Celestia empieza a llorar con la potrilla en brazos y ahora si había perdido casi a todos hasta su tia favorito que ahora era una dragona oscura. El fenix se queda mirando la escena y estaba apunto de irse cuando un rayo le cae este de vuelta es envuelto por una capa solo que esta vez oscura, Blood vuelve a transformarse sus plumas se vuelven negras su pico se alarga y crece un poco de tamaño su cara pasa de ser un hermoso y lindo fenix a una deformada cara de un cuervo

Blood al final cae y queda transformado en un cuervo solo que esta vez había perdido la razón y era un simple cuervo oscuro. La potra se suelta de Celestia y va a ver al cuervo este le gruñe y trata de alejarse de la potra pero esta le una sonrisa. El cuervo no sabia pero sentia un poco de afecto a la potrilla (debido a que ahora Bloodstone era ahora un simple cuervo y havia perdido todos sus recuerdos)

Celestia deja de llorar y se tranquiliza un poco y nota a la potra con un cuervo arriba de su lomo que al parecer se habían unido en un lazo muy especial. Cely pensó que bloodstone se había ido, esto a celestia no le importo ya que ya sabia lo que hacia

Pasaron los días Celestia y la potrilla deambulaban por el bosque ya había mucho desde que la luna y el sol no salía, Celestia intento muchas veces levantar el sol pero para ella era un gran esfuerzo pero casi nunca podía

El cuevo se quedo con la potra ya que celestia vio que este no le hacia daño a la potra al contrario este se llevaba muy bien con la pequeña y se lo quedaron aunque algunas veces la cara del cuervo espantaba mucho a celestia ya que era muy fea y toda desfigurada

Un dia por fin llegaron al castillo de las dos hermanas, ahí se hospedaron ese dia, el solno volvió a salir es dia. Celestia estaba decepcionada no pudo levantar el sol y aun seguía triste por la perdida de sus padres y la de Love aunque ella sabia que no estaba muerta

Esa noche Celestia y la potra estaban preparándose para dormir en el balcón, La potrilla se queda mirando el cielo que era oscuridad eterna

-Felicidades, Celestia eres la hermana del año, han pasado un mes desde que mi hermana nacio y no le he puesto un nombre, como es eso posible- se decía Celestia asi misma ya que no le había puesto un nombre

Celestia se queda admirando el cielo nocturno y oscuro- Como es posible que aquella noche había luna pero después de esa noche no volvió aparecer-dice Celestia a punto de dormirse pero vi algo increíble la luna estaba apareciendo y estaba en el centro del castillo de las dos hermanas

-Pero como, ves eso herm…-No pudo terminar ya que vio que su hermana estaba usando magia de su cuerno

-Pero que, que estas haciendo- dice Celestia, luego entendio lo que estaba pasando su hermana estaba usando su cuerno para elevar la luna, ella lo vio desde un principio pero no podía creerlo hasta se dio muchos coscorrones para saber si no era cierto pero al final esa fue su conclusión

-Hermanita, en verdad tu haces todo esto de levantar la luna y pero como… pero, pero como es que todavía no lo entiendo pero Luna como lo haces quisiera saber pero…-se detiene al saber lo que dijo.-Eso es- dice Celestia entusiasta –Luna, ese será tu nombre Luna, Que te parece – dice Celestia

La potrilla sonríe por lo dicho le gustaba su nombre, el cuervo de la potra disfrutaba de la oscuridad y le gusto el nombre que celestia le puso a su ama

-Asi es mi hermana, tu eres mi pequeña Luna-

**A continuación quiero que reproduzcan esta música, Les dejo el link watch?v=ZW25nrh-mxo**

En Ponyville (el pueblo mas cercano al castillo) veían la luna en la oscuridad enamoraba amuchos ponis, estaban incrédulos, ellos no lo creían por fin la luna havia vuelto al firmamento. Esta vez la luna estaba mas cerca y muchos curiosos se adentraron en el Bosque Everfree para saber de dónde venía ese destello astral que ha muchos ponis le gustaba

Celestia y la potra ahora con el nombre de luna admiraban el firmamento, en verdad esa bella luna le habían quitado el sueño. El cuervo de Luna estaba a la par de ella y luego se transforma de nuevo en un fénix solo que seguía siendo oscuro

-Miren, quien esta ahí-. –Es la princesa Celestia-. –Princesa, usted hiso esto-. –Esta sola o en compañía-. –Miren trae a una potrilla consigo-. Era lo que se preguntaban los curiosos al llegar al castillo de las dos hermanas

Celestia se asoma por la baranda y nota todos los ponis del cercano pueblo admirando las estrellas y su amada estrella, La luna

-Ciudadanos de este pueblo, hoy les aviso que ahora ha llegado una nueva princesa y no es nada mas que mi hermana, La princesa Luna- Todos quedaron maravillados con la noticia era la segunda hija de Galaxia la cual se llamaba Luna. Muchos no sentían respeto hacia ella ya que por su culpa de su nacimiento la reina Galaxia habia muerto

-Muchos no la quieren Ya que por ella falleció mi madre, pero no fue su culpa ni la de nadie. Ella merece una oportunidad y vosotros se la vamos a dar- dice Celestia queriendo que todas aceptaran a la princesa

Muchos ponis se cambiaban miradas no sabían que opinar otras estaban de acuerdo y otros no, Al final una mayoría de ponis aceptaron a otras les costo mucho responder pero al final decidiron darle a la pequeña princesa Luna una oportunidad

-Ponis mios, ahora yo junto a mi hermana gobernaremos Ecuestria, lo haremos juntas una nueva era ha comenzado, me quedare en el castillo de las dos hermanas y será nuestro nuevo castillo, este **Un Nuevo amanecer**

Al final todos dieron un grito de alegría, un grito para una nueva esperanza de vida. El reinado de las hermanas del sol y de la luna ha llegado

**Fin capítulo 5**

En una Cueva muy lejos de las ruinas del imperio, se encontaba una inmensa dragona gorda oscura, ella admiraba la luna y da un gran rugido que toda Ecuestria escucha luego le sale de unos de sus ojos de dragon rojos una lagrima luego los cierra y los vuelve abrir. Y deja soltar una risa macabra luego sufre una transformación sus escamas se vuelven mas negras sube un poco de tamaño sube mas de peso y su cara se vuelve grotesca y le sale un cuerno en su frente y sus colmillos se vuelven mas filudos. La oscuridad la había consumido ahora ni Orion podría detenerla

En Ponyville había un poni terrestre malhumorado que por cierto nadie del pueblo lo quiere no es nada mas que un cascarrabias que no sabe el valor de la amistad. Entra a una casa pobre y dice –Como están hijos mios como va la entrega de hoy, ustedes ya saben si me desobedecen los volveré a torturar-

Habia dos ponis uno de 9 años y otro recién nacido. El de 9 trabaja duro en realidad de muchos oficios como mecánicos, lustradores etcc y tiene que obedecer a su padre y si no lo hace los tortura a los dos

Uno de ellos se quedo viendo por la ventana la hermosa luna que estaba en el firmamento y se queda viéndola con Nostalgia y pena y dice –Espero que estes bien mi querida Celestia-

**Fin Saga La nueva princesa**

**Saga 2: **Sol de Media Noche

**Hasta aquí llego con esta primera saga, esperen la segunda. Adios**

**Por cierto Hare otros dos Fics importantes para esta saga que contara la vida de Orion según lo conto Love ósea versión súper extendída y el segundo es la vida de Love después de que fue transformada en una dragona (Este posiblemente lo escriba ahora y lo suba esta semana)**

**Adios esperen la otra saga**


	6. Cambios

**La Luna de las sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de media noche

**Capítulo 6: **Cambios

En una gran habitación, se encontraba caminando una adolescente Celestia (recordemos que la Celestia que vimos en la anterior saga tenía 9 años y ahora tiene 15), ella se dirigía a un libro que estaba cerca de un estante ella lo toma, y con su pluma escribe en ese libro

**Lo siguiente que dice es narrado por el libro de Celestia, ósea su punto de vista**

Muchas cosas han pasado estos 5 años, en estos años he tenido que manejar la realeza, al principio me fue difícil, pero madure rápido solo para tomar control de mi título de princesa

Al principio lo que me costó es el manejo del sol, me costo días hasta semanas poder levantarlo, pero en un glorioso día por fin pude hacerlo obtuve mi cutie mark que es un sol brillante, bueno con Luna no le costó nada ya que después de esa noche en el castillo de las dos hermanas ella cada noche levantaba la luna, asi es veo un gran y fuerte potencial en mi hermana y obtuvo su cutie mark la séptima ves que levanto la luna que por cierto es media luna

Claro como lo dijimos yo y mi hermana nos quedamos en el castillo de las dos hermanas, ahí gobernamos, bueno yo por lo general ya que Luna es muy pequeña para poder actuar de la realeza

Igualmente remodelamos el castillo, le pusimos nuestros gustos ósea muchos artículos del sol y la luna, también remodelamos la entrada principal al castillo

El fénix negro de luna, se ha portado muy bien con mi hermana igualmente a mi, se puede demostrar que a veces es muy amigable con los demás ponis y como homenaje lo hemos considerado parte de la familia convirtiéndose en otro hermano para nosotros. También podemos notar que a veces el fénix pasa muchos días triste ya que se queda mirando en dirección al imperio, como que si algo de haya lo perturbara o lo extraña

Igualmente el imperio de cristal estaba siendo construida por muchos ponis normales y de cristal, ya que los daños que provoco Love dejo muy devastada a toda la ciudad y no quedo nada en pie tanto así que han pasado 5 años y apenas van por el 50% de la construcción

Se ha decidido nombrar a nuevos reyes ya que después de que Love se transformara en dragón y el de la desaparición de Blood se han elegido sus sustitutos que son Fie Wood y Eternal dawn (Hermana de orion)

Mientras que Bloostone nadie sabe su paradero, después de que se perdió en el bosque muchs dicen que por ser un ave valiosa e indefensa murió por la manos de un cazador o por un animal, otros dicen que decidio vivir como un simple fénix pero la mas aceptada fue que fue a buscar a su amada por las montañas

Love después de transformarse en un dragon, muchos ponis vieron pasar a un dragon de oscuridad pasar por las montañas cerca de la zona Darkness y bueno yo… yo…(celestia deja de escribir y deja caer una lagrima) la extraño mucho si ella estuviera aquí todo fuera mas fácil mas fácil para mi ella me apoyaría en todo siempre la considere como la mejor tia auque en verdad no lo era de sangre pero aun asi yo la quería fue la mejor poni que conoci, pero prometo que si la encuentro hare lo posible para devolverla a la normalidad, te lo prometo tia

Los ponis de cristal consideraron a Bloodstone y Love cristal que le hicieron homenaje con una historia llamada El dragon y el fénix que cuenta una historia similar de lo que paso, con la diferencia de que al final los dos vuelven a la normalidad y viven juntos

Les he ocultado a toda Ecuestria que la trasformación de los reyes fue hecha por Luna ya que asi la odiarían mas, ya que muchos no superan la muerte de Galaxia solo esperemos que al final Luna si sea aceptada por los demás

Actualmente Luna tiene una personalidad alegre, introvertida, curiosa, cariñosa y muy alegre justo como yo la quiero a veces ella me dice que no le gusta ser princesa y que a veces quisiera ser un poni común yo la entiendo ya que yo también quiero hacerlo pero no podemos, si no hay rey quien gobierna, Luna quería entenderlo pero ella nunca aceptaba pero en verdad ella a veces se divierte con migo además es muy juguetona y un poco necia pero que se le va hacer…

Celestia termina de escribir en su diario ya que alguien la interrumpe era Luna que quería pasar tiempo con Celestia esta acepta y salen de la habitación no sin antes que Celestia guardar el libro

**Al día siguiente**

Luna se levantaba de su cama que por cierto su cama era un media luna, y casi todo su cuarto estaba decorado con constelaciones y estrellas, Luna baja de las escaleras y entra por el salón principal y al oír gritos de su hermana Celestia corre e investiga.

Luna ve a Celestia en el patio, al parecer esta estaba rodeado de guardias y muñecos de madera, los guardias la estaban agarrando y al parecer se la querían llevar o secuestrar, Celestia se sulta rápidamente le dispara un rayo a cada guardia para que estos queden en el piso, luego Celestia pasa dándoles una golpiza con sus cascos a cada uno, luego los levita y los manda a volar lejos por los jardines

Era un entrenamiento que celestia hacía para defenderse, y al parecer lo hacia Cada semana

Celestia nota a Luna que al parecer admiro todo el espectáculo, esta dice-Guao hermana si que sabes pelear (Luna interactúa con sus manos como que si estuviera peleando y copia los golpes que Celestia les dio a los guardias) Le hiciste así luego así y después así – Dice Luna alagando a Celestia

-Tranquila, hermana solo fue un entrenamiento… pero eso no significa que esos golpes no fueron reales- dice Celestia en un tono presumido

-Eres la mejor- dice Luna –Oye que te parece si un día me enseñas a dar esos golpes y hechizos-

-En primer lugar los hechizos que yo hago ya los conoces bien por cierto los aprendes rápido, ya sabes mucho sobre mi magia y todos mis movimientos y creo que tu eres mas fuerte que yo, bueno si creces como de mi edad muy pronto me derribarías fácilmente- dice Celestia

-Tu crees hermana,, yo sere capaz de dar todos esos golpes y todo lo que te he visto hacer en cada entrenamiento,- dice Luna (recordemos que Luna tiene 6 años y Celestia 15, por lo tanto cely es muy joven)

-De seguro Luna, he visto que tienes un gran potencial que debe usarse para el bien, y sabes bien que estos enfrentamientos lo haga para defenderme no para golpiar y dar palizas a mis enemigos-

-Si te entiendo- dice Luna, después de lo dicho un fénix aterriza sobre Luna, era el Fenix oscuro que luna adopto

-Hola revenge- dice Luna refiriendo al fénix

Revenge acaricia a luna y al parecer se queda dormido sobre el lomo de Luna

-Um… que tierno- dice Celestia

-Si ya lo se- dice Luna y acaricia al fénix que estaba en su espalda

-Oye, hermana ya esta la desayuno?- dice Luna ya con hambre

-Si ya esta ven, vamos te espera un delicia que te encantara- dice Celestia

-Mmmm…Que rico- dice Luna con saliva en la boca y sigue a Celestia

**Mas tarde**

En el jardín del castillo se encontraba la pequeña luna con su Fenix y la adolescente Celestia tomando una tasa de te y platicando de muchas cosas y aspectos

-Y dime Luna ya hiciste la tarea- dice Celestia

-Am si y…- dice Luna con un tono mentiroso

-Luna, por dios ya es muy tarde- dice Celestia castigando a su hermana

-Es que… es muy difícil y sabes como tengo el conocimiento-dice Luna tocándose la cabeza y esta se oye hueca

-Tranquila, bueno creo que encargare a un guardia que la haga, pero que esta sea la ultima vez ya despues quiero verte haciendo la tarea- dice Celestia

-Si, si como sea-dice luna –Oye puedo ir de vuelta al pueblo- dice Luna

-Para?-dice Celestia

-Es que ya quiero comer un pastel, que por cierto son tan deliciosos , por favor hermana no me llevas- dice Luna

-Es que no lo se, sabes lo que paso la última vez que fuimos- dice Celestia

**Flashback**

Celestia y Luna se encontraban en camino a Ponyville estaban a centímetros de la dulcería cuando una multitud de ponis se acercan a ellos haciendo imposible el paso –Hola, princesas-.-Vnieron a nuestro humilde pueblo, no lo merecemos-.-Puedo tomarles una foto-.-Celestia como se siente levantar el sol, es difícil-.-Es cierto que usted quiere enseñar a un alumno para que sea su aprendiz- Entre muchos se preguntaban los ponis y al mismo tiempo estaban ahogando a Celestia y a Luna

Al final estuvieron respondiendo preguntas todo el dia, solo quedo en duda la pregunta en la cual Celestia enseñaría a un poni sus concimientos

Celestia y Luna estaban a punto de pasar cuando la dulcería cierra sus puerta -Es en serio- dijeron al unísono

**Fin Flashback**

-No pude comer mi pastel, mi pastel con chocolate relleno de vainilla- dice Celestia con un tono melancólico

-Tienes razón, pero tengo hambre, quiero un postre- dice Luna

-Bueno, podemos pedirle a un guardia que o traiga pero habran muchas sabores de pasteles y si todos son ricos y si todos son sabrosos, sabes bien que esa panadería tiene los mejores pasteles del mundo- dice Celestia ansiosa

-Oye y si vamos con disfraces- dice Luna haciendo que Celestia se enoje mas

-Hermana, sabes bien que eso ni funcionara- dice Celestia pensando que tenían que ponerse una peluca o una ropa de payaso

-No mira esto lo descubrí, hace una semana, solo mira- dice Luna

Luna se transforma en una potrilla terrestre blanca con ojos amarillos y crin verde, haciendo que Celestia se impresionara al verlo

-Que hiciste- dice Celestia impresionada por la trasformación de Luna

-No se, quería probar un nuevo truco pero… solo me concentre con mi magia y al parecer estaba convertido en un poni común- dice Luna

Celestia recuerda que Luna posee en su cuerpo la magia roja, magia muy poderosa que solo muy pocos pueden contenerlo

-Que te pasa hermana, vi que te quedastes en shock, pasa algo- dice Luna

-Oye y puedes volver a la normalidad… cierto- dice Celestia

-Claro, hermana mira…-dice Luna y vuelve a su forma normal –Que te parece, claro hasta puedo convertirme en cualquier poni con cualquier color de ojos, de piel y de crin y hasta de edad- dice Luna transformándose en una pony adulta unicornio de crin castaño y piel roja- Y bien- dice Luna

-Bueno, al parecer no hay riesgos- dice Celestia observando el cuerpo de Luna transformado

-Confias en mi- dice Luna con voz adulta

-Claro, pero que nadie te descubra- dice Celstia y después de un rato le entraga dinero para que compre pasteles

-Tu no puedes hacer esto, verdad- dice Luna

-No, no puedo porque tu eres especial, tienes un potencial muy fuerte, eres única hermana- dice Celestia

-Gracias- dice luna y sale corriendo por la entrada principal

Celestia la despide con un adiós. –Esto saldrá bien… Espero- dice Celestia

**En la entrada a Ponyville**

Luna se encontraba en la entrada a punto de entrar cuando algo viene en su cabeza –Espera y si alguien me descubre, debo de hacerlo posible para que no piensen que soy La princesa Luna

Luna decide volver a cambiar su cuerpo antes de que alguien la viera y esta vez se transforma en una anciana terrestre de crin verde con piel amarilla y ojos negros (Todas las transformaciones de Luna, solo tienen algo similar la cutie mark ósea en cada transformación de Luna siempre tendrá la media luna como cutiemark)

Estaba por partir cuando un fénix oscuro desciende sobre ella, era Revenge

-Revenge, que haces aquí, deberías estar en el castillo y… bueno como dice Su fiel amigo no puede estar alejado de su compañero, pero te reconocerán no puedes cambiar de aspecto- dice la anciana

Revenge cambia su apariencia a un ave calva sin plumas y con cara torpe (Su apariencia es justo a la de philomena en el capítulo La aventura del ave, pero no significa que sea la misma)

-Bien hecho- dice la anciana y los dos entran a la ciudad

**Despues de un rato**

La anciana Luna sale de la dulcería estaba por irse cuando escucha un grito ers de un potrillo, Luna iba haber lo pasado, pero primero decidio cambiar su apariencia a la de una potrilla porque la de un anciano la incomodaba bastante

Luna y Revenge llegan al lugar y ven a dos potros (Uno de 6 y otro de 15) torturandos por su propio padre al parecer estaban latigados y con muchas heridas y golpes en todo su cuerpo

Luna no se lo podía creer como ver a esos pobres potros golpeados y lo que mas le espanto era un cartel que tenían en su pecho que decía –Putos en alquiler, Bastardos inmundos, escorias para la sociedad-

Luna iba a acercarse mas cuando un guardia la toma – Princesa Luna tenemos que irnos, ya son pasadas las 6- dice el guardia

Luna al principio no quería pero al final acepto se fue junto al guardia en la carroza que Celestia les mando

-Como me encontraron- pregunta Luna

-Nos dio su descripsion su hermana, pero al no verla por ninguna parte del pueblo, preguntamos a la pastelería y tuvimos que preguntar por la ultima persona que vino y se comportaba como niña y nos indico y te encontramos- dice Gurdia

Luna se ofendio ante eso, pero tenoa razón para ser una anciana si que se comportaba como niña

-Y otra pista común fue su cutiemark- dice el Guardia señalando su costado

-No sabia que la cutiemark era la única fuente por la cual e pueden reconocer- dice Luna mirando su costado

Por el camino en la carrosa Luna vio como los pobres potros pasaban frio y hambruna es lo que mas le espanto para que después diga –Que dura es la vida

**Fin Capitulo 6**

Uno de los potros torturados por su propio padre (el que tenia 15) vio la escena en la cual Luna se iba en la carroza –Sera ella- dice el potro ya que no sabia si era Luna por su apariencia pero al subirse a la carroza acompañado de un guardia era una señal de que ella era la Princesa de la Noche –Como te extraño- dice el potro recordando a un poni en especial en su mente

**Próximo Capitulo: **La Hermandad


	7. La hermandad

**La Luna de las sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de Media noche

**Capítulo 7: **La Hermandad

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Luna vio a esos pobres potros torturados y golpeados. Algunas veces Luna piensa en esos ponis pensando muchas cosas que hay en el exterior, Ella antes pensaba que Ecuestria era un lugar mágico lleno de paz pero al parecer no todo es lo que pensamos

En estos 6 meses que han pasado Luna y Celestia han pasado mucho tiempo juntas se han hecho un vínculo muy especial y tienen un lazo que al parecer no se puede romper fácilmente

Ellas juegan, platican de muchas cosas y siempre se entienden, en ningún momento se gritan o se odian siempre tranquilas unidas, debido a que Celestia es menor de edad casi no hace nada como deber de princesa debido a que es muy joven y pasa mucho más tiempo con su hermana Luna

Su hermandad es muy linda y bella, igualmente Luna y Celestia se portan bien con sus habitantes, aunque son menores ellas simpre cumplen lo que tienen que cumplir

Un dia de estos, Luna se encontraba jugando con sus juguetes y decidio ir a fuera para admirar el cielo atardecer ya que estaba a punto de que sol descendiera, dejando paso al sol. Celestia se encontraba haciendo ejercicios de entrenamientos ya que además de practicar con los guardias ella hace rutinas de ejercicio, ella además come sano y es muy atlética, ella no necesita que un guardia la cuide, siempre anda sola y siempre sabe defenderse, sabe mucho de artes marciales, y a adquirido mucho musculo

-Ya es mi turno hermana- dice Luna, ya que ya estaba por anochecer

-Por supuesto, pequeña hermana- dice Celestia asegurando que ya era su turno

Después de que Luna descendiera el sol, Cely y Luna se encontraban platicando de muchas cosas

-Haber, dime terminaste los deberes que te deje- dice Cely

-Si, esta vez si, no hay nada que temer- dice Luna confiada

-Eso espero, tu cabeza ya no es tan hueca como antes, verdad- dice Celestia burlándose de ella

-Oye, olvidas que yo soy la mejor en la clase, como en matemáticas- dice Luna

-Enserio, si lo eres- dice Celestia en tono irónico –Recuerdas lo que paso hace una semana- dice Cely

**Flashback**

Se encontraba Luna en clases, la profesora estaba enseñándole a los niños la matemática, les enseño sobre la suma y resta, obviamente Luna no les prestaba atención ella al parecer esta dormida, y se despierta cuando alguien le Habla. Era la profesora

-Luna, Luna me escuchas- dice la profesora

-Ah Claro maestra, que le ocurre, me quiere preguntar algo, por favor- dice Luna

-Claro, Luna si le entendiste a la clase explícame cuanto es 2 + 2- dice La maestra

-Mmmm… 2 + 2-.-Si 2 + 2-

-Pues… 2 + 2 emmm… Asi es verdad 2 + 2-

-a seo me refiero por favor princesa, no tengo todo el dia-

Luna nota que algunos compañeros la observan y se rien de ella

-2 + 2… es … es…, Claro lo siento maestra pero yo me la sabia como resta-

-Bien, entonces cuanto es 2 – 2-

-Ammm… 44- dice Luna ansiosa, todas la miran y hacen una facehoof

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno, tal vez no sea muy buena en matemática, pero soy buena en historia-

-En serio- dice Celestia

**Flashback**

-Luna, según lo aprendido que vimos en clases hoy, quisiera preguntarte. Quienes gobernaron Ecuestria antes De la Reina galaxia y El rey Orion?-

Luna se quedó pensando, y luego de pensar tanto por fin tiene una idea

-Amm… Abraham Frankenstein y la Mona lisa- dice Luna dudosa

-Me pregunto como pasas de año- dice la maestra decepcionada

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno, bueno mejor cambiemos de tema hermana- dice Luna tratando de olvidar el tema

-Bueno, si lo quieres asi, hablemos del próximo evento que habrá en Ecuestria- dice Celestia

Celestia se queda mirando el cielo nocturno… -El solsticio de Verano- dice Celestia

-En verdad, ya paso un año, en serio eso me sorprende como pasa el tiempo hermana, todavía recuerdo que el solsticio fue ayer-dice Luna

**En verdad para mi, es verdad esto, el tiempo pasa muy rápido en un segundo te das cuenta que ya paso otro año y te preguntas como es posible, como verán ya será Navidad y lo que me sorprende es que recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso en Navidad, me sorprendo con la rapidez que pasa el tiempo y en conclusión solo digo que hay que aprovechar nuestro tiempo en cosas mas buenas para la salud como Salir a pasear co tus amigos o jugar un deporte creativo no tan solo ver televisión ya que si lo haces el tiempo se te va rápido**

-Asi es luna, el solsticio será en un mes y tenemos que prepararnos, esta vez sera en el imperio de cristal y así podremos ver a tu tío-

-Mi tio, bueno tal ves sea emocionante, además el tio fire me debe un préstamo- dice Luna con un tono de soborno. Celestia solo se queda mirando a Luna con una cara molesta, cosa que Luna nota

-Je Je Je-(silencio) –Tranquila hermana, después de todo el solsticio me gusta mucho.

La verdad era que no, no le gustaba ya que siempre cuando Celestia ilumina el sol al parecer los ponis le aplauden a Celestia no a Luna ya que les gusta mas el sol que la Luna, y ella se sentía inútil ya que al parecer no le sienten el mismo respeto, Nunca le dijo a Celestia ya que no quería molestarla y mucho menos ofenderla

(Bostezo de Celestia)-Bueno mi hermana me ire a dormir, ya sabes debes quedarte aquí hasta la 5 de la mañana luego me despiertas para poder levantar el sol , luego puedes volver a dormir, sabes que soy de sueño pesado-. Dice Celestia

-Si de todos modos, no tengo sueño, ya sabes que a yo tengo un horario diferente al tuyo- dice Luna

-Bueno entonces te deseo buenas noches Luna- dice Celestia y se va a dormir

Por el pasillo Celestia estaba recordando lo que dijo Luna que el tio siempre le daba regalos a Luna y ella no, lo que frustro a Celestia, Es mejor Love que siempre me daba regalos- dice Celestia dejando caer unas lagrimas

Celestia estaba por acostarse cuando escucha el rugido de un dragon, Celestia rápidamente se levanta y galopa en la zona de ese rugido ella lo localiza y se encontraba en las zonas Darkness, Celestia no lo sabia pero Revenge también estaba admirando el norte de donde provenia la Zona Darkness, al parecer el fénix miraba el lugar con nostalgia y luego empezó a derramar lagrimas, el a darse cuenta decide volar a donde esta Luna, la cual ya estaba dormida.

**Al día siguiente**

El sol salió tarde debido a que Luna se durmió y no despertó a Celestia asi que celestia regaño a luna por quedarse dormida

En una casa muy pobre en Ponyville se encontraban dos niños durmiendo pero estos habían sido golpeados al limite, en el piso se encontraba un poni al parecer ya muerto, que no reaccionaba y sangraba al parecer sufrio un hemorragia, el poni despierta ( el de 15) y despierta a su hermano que estaba en el otro extremo del sillón, al principio el pony mayor no sabia lo que había pasado pero un recuerdo viene por su mente

Puede ver una escena en que el que su hermano es violado repetidamente por su padre, luego de vio a el mismo que lo estaba amenazando que lo dejara ir, luego ve otra escena en que el pony mayor estaba por agarrarlo pero este le da con un rayo que a la parecer fue muy potente, Despues la escena en que ve a su padre tirado en el piso sangrando por toda parte de su cuerpo

Luego reacciona y ve al potrillo triste al ver el cuerpo de su padre tirado en el piso, este estaba llorando aunque los maltrataba el lo seguía queriendo

El pony mayor iba por decirle algo como que no mereces sus lagrimas o que te pasa pero mejor se quedo callado y solo le dijo –Merece al menos un entierro-

En un cementerio cerca de Ponyville se encontraban el potrillo y su hermano mayor enterrando el cuerpo de lo que fue su padre, la ceremonia fue corta ya que solo estuvieron ellos después el pony mayor se estaba preguntando que harian ahora pero después de tanto decide trabajar duro para que su hermano tenga la vida que se merece

Por el camino a casa, fue incomodo solo hubo silencio el potrillo seguía triste pero luego recuerda todas las escenas que les hizo pasar su padre recordó muy bien cuando los torturaba cuando los golpeaba y recordó muy bien cuando lo violo, luego cambia su cara a una de enojo, deseándole lo peor en el infierno

Llegaron a su casa y empezaron arreglar el gran desastre que había, luego de arreglar todo el chiquero de la casa se dispusieron a descansar un poco

-Que haremos ahora hermano – dice el potrillo

-No lo se Shadow pero se nos ocurrirá algo ya lo veras- dice el pony

**En el castillo de las dos hermanas**

Se encontraba Celestia entrenando con los guardias mas fuertes del castillo, ella los derroto fácilmente con su cuerpo –Tontos- dice Celestia burlándose de ellos, al parecer Celestia puede luchar con un luchador fuerte y esta lo haría derrotar fácilmente –Nos vemos en la próxima clase- dice Celestia saliendo del jardín

Mientras tanto Luna deambulaba por el castillo, a Luna le gustaba explorar los castillos sobre todo en los castillos mas extensos y el castillo de las dos hermanas era el indicado, debido a que no conocía muchos lugares ya que Celestia le prohibía deambular ya que era menor de edad, esta muchas veces la desobedecía ella entro en una habitación que nunca había entrado al parecer era una biblioteca esto le parecio extraño a Luna ya que solo había una en el castillo pero al parecer no sabia que había un segundo, ella estaba por irse pero decidió sacar un libro al asar, ella saco un libro de una pila de libreros y este decía "Hechizos poderosos de magia negra" esto le parecía curioso a Luna ya que ella no sabia que era magia negra pero al saber que eran hechizos decidio quedárselo

Luna salio corriendo a su habitación para que ningún guardia lo viera, ya que también le prohibían explorar por los castillos, ella lo abre y decide practicar un hechizo ella lo decide a la zar y encuentra una pagina que dice "Hechizo de edad" a ella no le importaba ya que ella podía modificar su edad gracias que podía transformarse en cualquier poni pero ella decidio probarlo

En el primer intento fallo, en realidad fallo muchas veces pero no se dio por vencido, le fue difícil aprender pero al repasar el libro paso por paso por fin lo hizo, su cuerno se ilumino de manera intensa luego se formo una esfera blanca que al parecer lanzaba rayos por todas partes, Luna sse escondio en su cama ella no sabia lo que pasaba pero al final comprendió que esa esfera la creo ella,-Celestia- gritaba Luna desesperada

Celestia al oir el grito de su hermana sale corriendo para saber que le paso a su hermana, ella al llegar abre la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con una gran esfera disparando rayos en varias direcciones, -Luna- dice Celestia para saber como estaba su hermana –Estas bien- concluye

-Si lo estoy, pero esa esfera- dice Luna refiriéndose a la gran esfera

-Tranquila yo te protejo- dice Celestia acercándose a Luna, para ella era muy difícil ya que Luna estaba al otro lado de la esfera, Celestia logra esquivar la esfera con dificultad y logra llegar hacia Luna, Celestia se acerca y logra sacarla luego salen de la habitación con mucho cuidado, estaban por irse pero la expulsa un rayo estaba por caerle a Luna pero Celestia se interpone y recibe el impacto en vez de la pequeña Luna

Celestia sufre una transformación, Ella crece de tamaño al doble de lo que era hasta llegar al tamaño de Galaxia, sus alas aumentan de tamaño, Su cráneo cambia de textura haciéndose igual a la de Galaxia. Su cabello de ser rosado se vuelve de muchos colores de azul cielo, turquesa claro, Azul ligeramente cobalto, Rosa pale claro después su cuerno aumenta de tamaño pierde la pequeña musculatura y se vuelve mas delgada y mas blanda

Celestia de ser una Alicornio rosada muy joven, paso de ser una alicornio adulta que al parecer tiene 1500 años de edad (Es la misma Celestia adulta que vemos en la serie original)

**Fin Capitulo 7**

En Ponyville se encontraban 2 ponis terminando de arreglar su nueva casa, ya habían terminado y estaban por irse a dormir

-Y que Haremos mañana- dice Shadow

-No lo se pero por ahora a partir de hoy iras a la Escuela- dice el pony

-A la escuela…- dice dudoso Shadow –Estas seguro gabriel-

-Si ahora además de ser tu hermano, sere tu protector y te cuidare de todos los peligros- dice Gabriel decidido

**Proximo Capitulo: **El descubrimiento


	8. El descubrimiento

**La Luna de las Sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de media noche

**Capítulo 8: **El Descubrimiento

-Que me paso- se preguntaba Celestia –Ah… Me duele la cabeza, Hermana que esta pasando-

Luna solo se queda admirando a Celestia atónita

-Hermana, responde… Espera, que le paso a mi voz se oye mas delicada y mas adulta (La misma voz que tiene en la serie original)

-Te sientes bien, Hermana- pregunta Luna

-Si… Eso creo pero no se que le pasa a mi voz-

Celestia se levanta del piso, fija su mirada en la habitación de Luna y nota que la esfera blanca ya no estaba, el Hechizo se había desactivado

Luego nota que ahora esta mas alta de lo costumbre es como el doble de su tamaño normal

-Y esto, porque estoy tan alta- se pregunta Celestia

Ella se fija en su cabello y nota que ya no era rosado, ahora era de tres colores diferentes azul, turquesa, azul cobalto

Ella mira mas de frente su cuerpo y nota que la fuerza que tenia ya no estaba, Ella se preocupa ahora se veía mas delgada y con una buena figura

Celestia camina lentamente (Ya que aun no se ha acostumbrado a sus grandes cascos) a un pared que estaba bien cerca ella le da un golpe certero, pero la pared no se rompe en cambio Celestia se lastimo el casco

-No puede ser, que me paso- dice Celestia y corre a ver el espejo mas cercano

-Ella se veía diferente ahora era el doble de alta con tres colores diferentes de crin, su cuerno y alas eran enormes su cráneo era mas cuadrado y además podía sentir su potencial ahora sentía que era buena en la magia, una experta y decide hacer el reto con su gran cuerno levita el castillo, El castillo se levanta a Celestia no le dificulta para nada levantarlo ella lo suelta y el castillo vuelve a su lugar

-Hermana- escucha Celestia ella voltea y ve a su hermana Luna

-Te sientes bien- pregunta Luna preocupada por su hermana

-Me puedes decir, pequeña hermana como es que termine asi- pregunta Celestia

-Fue la esfera blanca, yo quería aprender un hechizo de tiempo, pero no pensaba que saldría una esfera y dispararía rayos como locos y…-

-En primer lugar en donde conseguiste ese libro- pregunta Celestia

-Lo consegui en una biblioteca en la parte mas recóndita del castillo- dice Luna

-Muéstrame, y en eso nos lleva a lo segundo como volveré hacer la que era antes- preguntaba Celestia en un tono molesto

Luna guía a Celestia a la parte en donde consiguió el libro

Mientras que ellas buscaban el libro en la biblioteca, en la habitación de Luna se encontrba el libro que Luna uso para crear la esfera blanca de entre las sombras aparece un extraño ser que era misterioso agarra el libro con sus garras afiladas –Esto me servirá para algo- dice la bestia con un tono macabro y se pierde en la oscuridad

En la zona mas recóndita se encontraban Luna y Celestia. Celestia veía con curiosidad la sala al parecer era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese pasillo

-Que es este lugar- pregunta Celestia, -No conoces aquí- dice Luna

-NO, en realidad es primera vez que vengo a esta zona y me pregunto que puede ser

Celestia observa todo el pasillo nota cuadros espantosos y muchas cosas repugnantes y además de puertas que ella no se atreve a entrar

-Mira (señala con el casco) en esta puerta consegui el libro- deice Luna

Celestia intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede usa las pocas fuerzas que tiene pero o lo logra abrir

-Déjame intentar- Luna abre la puerta con mucha facilidad, Celestia quedo incrédula ante eso

Celestia y Luna entran a la biblioteca misteriosa, era pequeña pero se encontraban grandes variedades de libro

-En este lugar consegui el libro, y ahora este esta en mi habitación- dice Luna

-Bien, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar un libro que tenga la cura para que vuelva hacer normal-

-Que te parece, si buscamos- dice Luna

-Me parece buena idea, pero ten cuidado no intentes hacer otro hechizo-

-Esta bien, solo que se nos olvida un pequeño detalle-

-Cual- pregunta Celestia

-Levantar la Luna y descender el sol- dice Luna con inocencia

-Asi… Espera QUE!- a Celestia le había olvidado completamente de levantar la Luna

Despues que Luna levanto la Luna, se pusieron a buscar en los libros que estaban en su alrededor

Celestia y luna encuentran varios hechizos de magia negra y magia roja, (recuerden Luna no sabe que posee magia roja en su sistema, ni siquiera sabe que es magia negra)

Algunos libros tenían candados, que eran imposibles de abrir intentaron de todo pero no pudieron abrirlo ni con magia

Todos los libros tenían hechizos muy avanzados que solo poseía magia roja

Celestia se preguntaba quien necesitaría tanto libros de magia oscura

El único que poseía magia roja de la familia de Celestia, era Orion y nada mas a menos que había otro pariente que poseía y nadie lo sabía, eso era una gran duda para Celestia

El reloj maarcaba las 12 de la noche, Luna y Celesti seguían observando y leyendo los libros que podrían conseguir la cura para Celestia pero no había ninguno

Luna decide investigar otro libro mas –Bueno, ultimo libro y nos vamos- dice Celestia que terminaba de leer otro libro y escoge otro

Luna ve la portada del libro "Zona Darkness", Esto la extraño y le hiso mas curiosidad saber de que trataba esta vez el libro, ella estaba por abrirlo cuando…

-Diablos… No encontré nada (bostezo) Tendremos que continuar mañana, Ven hermana es hora de dormir-

Luna guarde el libro con su magia lo teletrasporta a su cuarto

-Recuerda, debes despertarte temprano para descender la luna

Luna asintió con la cabeza

-Mañana les avisare a mi gente de mi nuevo cuerpo me pregunto como lo tomaran-

Luna y Celestia se dirigen a sus cuartos para dormir, Celestia llega a su cuarto enciende la luz y después se mira en el espejo ahora con su nuevo cuerpo debe tomar cambios, pero hay algo que en ese libro decía, algo como una advertencia de cambios psicológicos

Luna se acuesta en su cuarto, aun se sentía culpable de lo que le paso a su hermana –Te prometo, querida hermana, que hare lo posible para que vuelva hacer normal te lo prometo-

Luna estaba a punto de dormir cuando recuerda el libro que guardo en su cuarto, ella se entera y ve que a la par suya se encontraba el libro que guardo

Luna lo abre y empieza a leer su contenido

Contaba muchos relatos, contaba los males que se refugiaron ahí para atacar a Ecuestria, Uno de ellos era Eclipse moon (Hermano de Orion) y otros que Luna no conocía como Dark evil, Manto bleak, Deadly greed y muchos otros males, el ultimo no había casi ninguna información solo sabia que se llamaba King Oscure y que era una bestia mortal y peligrosa, repugnante

Luna igualmente leyó su localidad y se encuentra en el limite de Mountains Dangers y que era un lugar desolado había bestias que una vez fueron ponis criaturas horribles y repugnantes, había fauna peligrosa y sombria solo había oscuridad nunca llegaba el sol ni la noche, solo se encontraba tiniebla y fuentes de magia oscura. Mucho dice que antes esas zonas era un hermoso pueblo pero que después se convirtió en ruinas y surgio la primera oscuridad que arraso con Ecuestria

Habia algo que le intereso mucho a Luna era que había un gran castillo oscuro, que muy pocos pueden entrar y que en ese lugar se puede conseguir la cura de muchos males y fue gobernado por el primer ser llamado King Oscure, que creo también seres como Plants evil que son fauna carnívora y capaces de devorarse a un poni completo y reproduce magia negra, además corrosive infested que antes eran ponis y ahora son criaturas negras con ojos rojos, muchos colmillos y garras, tenia tentáculos en todas partes de su cuerpo, además que muchas de sus partes están incineradas

Luego de que Luna leyera un fragmento del libro se quedó pensando que en ese castillo se puede encontrar la cura para que celestia volviera a la normalidad y talvez sería mejor si fuera esa zona pero después pensó que era una idea absurda había muchos males peligrosos y ella sola no podía hacerlo, se quedó pensando, luego quiso cambiar el tema y observo algo extraño Revenge, su fénix no estaba y no lo vio todo el dia y se preguntó dónde podría estar

**En las Zonas de Oscuridad**

Se encontraba un fénix negro volando la desolada tierra no había mas que sequia, el fénix se encontraba cerca de una fosa roja, y pudo ver algo en la fosa pudo ver un dragon que se estaba desintegrando, el fénix quería ayudarlo pero no podía luego decide volver al castillo para ver si podría conseguir ayuda

**Al siguiente dia**

Luna se levanta de su cuarto, hace su rutina diaria, después se dirige a la mesa central, para poder desayunar

-y celestia- se preguntaba Luna al no ver a su hermana

-Buenos días pequeña hermana- dice Celestia apareciendo detrás de Luna

-Hola, como has estado- pregunta Luna a Celestia

-Exelente-

-Oye, seguiremos buscando hoy la cura para poder volverte a la normalidad-

-No, sabes que mejor prefiero decirle a mi gente sobre mi nuevo cambio y creo que muy pronto me acostumbrare a este nuevo cuerpo- dice Celestia lo que extraño mucho a Luna

-Te sientes bien, hermana-

-Si porque lo preguntas- dice Celestia

-Hoy te he visto comportar mas madura osea mas aburrida-

-Bueno, creo que ya sabes que tengo el cuerpo de una princesa adulta y debo comportarme como tal de la realeza- dice Celestia

-Bueno, es que no entrenaras-

-Lo siento pero eso fue cuando era mas joven y ahora soy adulta y no debo preocuparme por eso, mejor prefiero que un guardia me proteja en vez de que yo lo haga eso lo haría cualquier princesa-

-Bueno, si tienes razón pero…-

-Lo siento pero ya no puedo seguir hablando, debo decirle a mi gente la noticia-

-Es que… Celestia- decía Luna pero Celestia no la escucho

-Que te paso- Despues Celestia se dirigio al balcón de su castillo y les comunico la noticia de que ahora era una adulta, muchos lo tomaron como sorpresa, Celestia dijo que fue causa a un accidente de magia que causo ella, convirtiéndola rápidamente en una adulta, y además prometio de que ahora que es mayor de edad pasara mas tiempo en sus deberes reales y ayudándolos en sus problemas. Eso entristeció a Luna ya que ya no pasarían mas tiempo juntas

Despues una carroza deja a Luna en la escuela

Muchos estaban hablando sobre lo que le paso a Celestia, y que pasaría ahora, hasta pudieron notar su cambio a hacer más madura y más seria ya que antes era divertida y graciosa con la gente eso le gustaba a la gente

Luna pensó en lo que le dijo Celestia de que ya no era necesario buscar mas libros en la biblioteca y que se acostumbraría a su nuevo cuerpo, en eso noto que su forma adulta la estaba cambiando volviéndola mas madura y tiene miedo que esa divertida Celestia ya no vuelva jamas y en eso se quedo pensando hasta que recordó su promesa que hizo en la noche de volver a Celestia a la normalidad cueste lo que cueste y en su cabeza paso la idea de visitar el castillo abandonado y si podía encontrar una cura a Celestia

Era buena idea, pero ella sola pero que pasaría, era mejor que no fuera, pero es la única forma que Celestia volviera hacer normal, pero que tal si muero, pero perderé a mi hermana para siempre, pero quien levantaría la Luna, pero mi promesa, pero la perdida de la princesa de la noche, pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesas pero… La mente de Luna era un caos completo no sabia que decidir, solo pensaba de que seria lo mejor para Celestia o para ella

Suena la campana del timbre para que todos entren a la escuela, Luna saluda a sus amigas que van entrando y a su maestra, la clase comienza normalmente

En la clase un poni unicornio blanco de crin negra ojos amarillos con cutiemark a una nube blanca abre la puerta y de este viene también un potrillo unicornio negro de 6 años ojos amarillos y crin roja con cutiemark a unas estrellas blancas y negras

-Lo siento maestra, por no llegar a tiempo, hubieron pequeños contratiempos que tuve que solucionar, pero ya llego el nuevo estudiante-

-Bueno, al parecer aun no es tan tarde, puede pasar-

-Gracias- dice el poni

El poni se despide del potrillo, al parecer este estaba muy nervioso y le templaban los cascos

-Bien, al parecer tenemos a un nuevo poni en la clase y su nombre es…-

-Mi nombre es… es…-dice el potrillo tartamudeando

-Vamos sin pena- dice la maestra haciendo que el poni tenga mas valentía

-Mi nombre es Shadow black- dice el poni

**Fin Capitulo 8**

-Bien, Shadow puedes sentarte, junto al lado de Luna- dice la maestra

Shadow se quedo boca abierta, al parecer iba estar a la par de la princesa de la noche, pero Shadow sentía algo mas que timidez sentía otro sentimiento algo que estaba escondido en su alma y no pudo sentir, sentía como su corazón latia a mil por hora

**Próximo Capitulo: **Primer encuentro


	9. Primer encuentro

**La Luna de las Sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de media noche

**Capítulo 9: **Primer encuentro

Shadow solo se limitó a mirar a sus nuevos compañeros, todos los ponis lo miraban sorprendidos ya que muchos de ellos saben de su historia, saben que su padre era el poni más odiado de todo Ponyville y que lo maltrataba y torturaba muchas veces tan solo porque no hacía lo que el le pedía

Shadow al final se sienta en su asiento, se encontraba a la par de la princesa de la noche, esto solo hiso ponerlo mas nervioso

-Hola?,- dice Luna confundida por la cara nerviosa del pequeño

-Am… Hola- dice Shadow con mucha timidez

-Te había visto alguna vez, es que recuerdo tu cara pero no sé en qué- Luna no sabia que ese poni era el mismo que lo vio humillado en el centro del pueblo

-No, bueno es que de seguro viste a otra cara porque yo nunca te había visto- dice Shadow con mucha timidez

Después de pensarlo un poco, Luna recuerda en donde lo había visto pero no se atrevía a decírselo, pero le daba vergüenza y pena por decirle que lo vio humillado en el centro de la plaza con muchos golpes

-Sabes que olvida lo que te dije, mejor presentémonos- dice Luna tratando de cambiar el tema

-Bueno, es que…- apenas podía decirlo sentía timidez y sobre todo hablar con la misma princesa gobernadora de Ecuestria

-…Es que no se que haces hablando solo con un humilde súbdito, eres una princesa y yo solo un poni con mala suerte- dice Shadow en un tono melancólico

-No solo porque soy una princesa significa que soy diferente a los demás, la diferencia son mi cuerno y alas, pero sigo siendo una simple poni no cambio solo por tener un elevado altura en la realeza, en realidad soy divertida, juguetona y muy curiosa, no debo comportarme como una dama solo por mi cargo- dice Luna a lo que Shadow hizo que tuviera más interés en ella

-Bueno, talvez tienes razón pero eso quiere decir que quiere que seamos amigos- dice Shadow con timidez y vergüenza por lo que acaba de decir

-Asi es, quiero ser tu amiga y quiero llevarme bien con todos los ponis de la clase y no tienes que ser tímido conmigo trátame con confianza- dice Luna

-Bueno, si eso quieres- dice Shadow solo que esta vez lo dijo con menos timidez y con mas confianza

La primera hora de clases paso muy rápido, Luna trataba de hablar mas con Shadow y este le respondía todo lo que ella quería saber. Llego la hora del receso y la merienda

Luna usualmente siempre se sienta con los populares pero no porque se llevaba bien con ellos al contrario los odiaba ya que se creían la gran cosa y se burlaban de los que no tienen amigos

Luna terminaba de pedir su comida y planeaba sentarse con los populares pero algo de ella no le gustaba la idea –Por aquí, Luna- dice Rud Money una de las amigas de Luna que era muy popular. Luna se dirigía a la mesa pero se enfoca en la mirada a una mesa solitaria en donde se encontraba comiendo el potro Shadow un pan de jalea de fresa con un jugo de manzanas

Luna se sienta con los populares pero no deja de enfocarse en la mesa solitaria de Shadow, por lo cual no despegaba la mirada y sus amigas se dieron cuenta de eso

-Que estás viendo, Luna- dice Rud Money

-Quien yo?- dice Luna un poco distraída

-Am… Si te noto que te enfocas en alguien (Rud mira la dirección en donde Luna se estaba fijando) Se encuentra detrás de ese potro- dice Rud

-De hecho si es el, no lo ven un poco solitario- dice Luna

-Asi es lo vemos pero eso no significa que se unirá con nosotros- dice Rud en tono inexpresivo

-Pero no lo ven. El paso una vida muy dura fue humillado y golpeado merece respeto y amistad- dice Luna con tono triste hacia Shadow

-No me digas que estás pensando hacerse su amigo. Hello! sabes si te haces amigo de un pobre diablo, nuestra reputación quedara arruinada- dice Rud a lo que Luna se puso furiosa con ella

-El no es un pobre diablo- dice Luna

-Tranquila luna, talvez ella no quería decir eso- dice una pegaso verde de crin roja con cutiemark a un arcoíris

-No Sunday, eso lo dije de verdad, él no se merece nuestro respeto, el solo es un niño solitario que no tiene amigos él no está en nuestra clase social- dice Rud

-Sabes que prefiero comer con los cerdos que comer en la misma mesa que tu, Compermiso- dice Luna acto seguido se levanta y se va a la mesa en donde estaba sentado Shadow, esto dejo muy molesta a Rud

-Pues sabes que a partir de hoy quedas excluida de nuestro grupo no importa si eres una princesa. Quien quería una amiga como tu- dice Rud molesta

Luna llega a la mesa de Shadow y se sienta con el, esto dejo muy extrañado a Shadow

-Que haces aquí princesa, no deberías estar con las populares- dice Shadow con un poco de timidez

-No, renuncie a ese grupo y creo que es la mejor opción que he tomado en mi vida. No se como pude soportarlas- dice Luna

-Si pero que hace aquí conmigo, hay muchas mesas con otros ponis populares y bueno por que decidio sentare en esta- dice Shadow confundido

-Bueno, es que te vi comiendo en esta mesa muy solitario así que quise pasar contigo para que no estés sola, y por favor no me llames princesa. Llámame Luna como signo de amistad por favor-

-Esta bien princesa… Digo Luna- dice Shadow

-Gracias, bueno la verdad es que yo nunca había tenido amigas verdaderas. Ellas solo me querían por mi clase social no por lo que soy en realidad y bueno pude notar que eres un buen chico y la verdad me gustaría ser mucho tu amiga, quisiera ayudarte en mis problemas y tu en los mios y la verdad espero ser un gran apoyo para ti- dice Luna a lo que Shadow sentía un sentimiento profundo en su corazón, algo que no había sentido en mucho

-Guaoh, Luna en verdad piensas eso de mi- dice Shadow muy sorprendido por lo que Luna dijo

-Si, bueno sonó un poco cursi pero se mucho que la amistad es magia, y talvez tu no sabes nada de eso porque nunca tuviste un amigo pero te promete que te enseñare un gran valor que debes practicar muy seguido- dice Luna a lo que Shadow se quedo muy sorprendido y tomo mas confianza en si

-Bueno, es que yo nunca había sentido el valor de la amistad, es que mi único amigo es mi hermano y de ahí nunca sentí mas que desprecio de mi padre- dice Shadow

-Shadow, veras que muy pronto volverás a confiar en los demás y quiero hacer una buena obra contigo para que seas mas feliz- dice Luna

-Gracias, amiga- dice Shadow y se abrazan los dos

No se dieron cuenta que muchos ponis lo estaban mirando cosa que especulo muchos rumores que habría un breve romance. A lo que mucho se enojaron ya que muchos potros querían mucho a Luna

-Son novios- -Que esta pasando entre ellos- -Tendrán alguna relación- -Apenas se acaban de conocer- Y muchas mas preguntas se hacían los potros que estaban admirando la escena

Las horas pasaron rápidas en la escuela, en realidad Shadow y Luna hablaron de muchas cosas interesantes y se dieron cuenta que tienen muchas cosas en común, eso hizo que Shadow deja de tenerle miedo a muchas cosas, En realidad Shadow en su infancia era muy miedoso y muy timido a causa de las traumas que le provoco su padre, pero Luna puede ser la respuesta a dejar de lado su timidez

Llego la hora de receso y en el centro del área se encontraban Luna y Shadow platicando de las Luna y las estrellas

-Asi que te gusta mas la Luna que el Sol- dice Luna sorprendida por lo que dijo Shadow

-Si asi es, siempre me gusto su belleza y sobre todo las estrellas me recordaban mucho a mi madre- dice Shadow

-A tu madre que le paso- pregunta Luna interesada por lo que dijo Shadow

-Bueno, yo era un bebe cuando ella murió, supuestamente según mi hermano el murió en un terremoto que hubo en Canterlot, dicen que la amenaza fue tal que no hubieron señales de casas. Nosotros fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos- dice Shadow

Luna ya había escuchado de un terremoto que hubo cuando era pequeña pero nunca se entero quien lo provoco, lo cual muchos pensaron que era un simple sismo. Los únicos que saben que Luna provoco el temblor fueron los doctores que la atendieron al nacer y Celestia

-Pero si murió en ese temblor, eras muy pequeño como la recuerdas- preguntaba Luna

-Recuerdo muy bien que ella me cantaba canciones, recuerdo que me enseño mucho de las constelaciones, igualmente me dijo que la Luna era su astro favorito y al aprecer yo también Salí de su buen gusto- dice Shadow

-En verdad la Luna es tu astro favorito- pregunta Luna anciosa

-Asi es cada vez que me duermo veo la Luna y vuelvo a pensar en mi madre además de lo bella que es- dice Shadow

-En serio, bueno es que a cada poni que le digo de cual es su astro favorito, siempre me responde que es el sol- dice Luna en tono triste

-Bueno, mi hermano Gabriel le agrada mucho el sol, no se pero a veces pienso que ve al sol como una mujer que le gusta mucho- dice Shadow

A lo que los dos comienzan a reír

Después del receso llego la ultima hora de clases. Shadow no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que muchos ponis lo miraban con cara asesina a lo cual Shadow se puso mas nervioso pero esa timidez desapareció cuando llego donde estaba Luna.

-Hola otra vez, hace mucho que no te veo- bromea Luna con Shadow

-Vamos si solo ha pasado 1 minuto desde que hablamos- die Shadow

-Oye si que tienes buen sentido del humor- dice Luna

-Bueno, lo aprendí de mi hermano- dice Shadow –Y oye tu también tienes buen sentido y buen gusto-

-Eso lo aprendí de mi hermana ella siempre bromea conmigo y todo eso- dice Luna y luego lo piensa y se pone triste se había olvidado que Celestia dejo de ser asi cuando e lanzo ese hechizo que la hizo adulta y que por su culpa actúa mas madura

-Oye te sientes bien- pregunta Shadow al ver que Luna se había quedado triste

-Am… Si, si estoy bien- dice Luna

-Tu hermana es la Princesa Celestia, verdad- dice Gabriel

-Si asi es- dice Luna

-Mi hermano no me va a creer que estoy hablando con la Princesa Luna hermana de la princesa Celestia, de seguro me preguntara si hice amigos y yo le responderé que conoci a la gran amiga que siempre me apoyara en todo momento y cueste lo que cueste la amare por siempre- dice Shadow

Esas palabras llegaron muy al fondo del corazón De Luna y al parecer iba a pasar algo entre ellos pero fue la profesora llego para que comience la clase a lo que Luna y Shadow y Luna reaccionaron a Tiempo

**En la casa de Shadow**

Gabriel se encontraba barriendo su ahora nueva casa y además de pensarlo mucho ya tenia decidido que mañana por la mañana buscaría trabajo, para volver a trabajar por un mejor futuro para el y su hermano

Despues de un rato, Gabriel se dirigía a la escuela para traer a su hermano, decidió comprarse un pediorico para ver la sección de empleo y la primera que apareció fue el puesto de Guardia real, al principio lo quería aceptar pero rápidamente piensa en una poni que actualmente ama y lo rechaza. Decidió mejor buscar otras fuentes de trabajo y mejor decide ver la nota principal del dia, se encontraba asombrado y demasiado sorprendido y la sorpresa fue tal que dio un fuerte grito que se pudo oir en todo Ponyville la primera plana decía: "Princesa Celestia crece repentina su edad y se encargara de su reino totalmente"

Gabriel no sabia pero algo dentro de el sintió que algo se quebraba lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue –Como-

**En la escuela**

Habia sonado la campana ya era tiempo de salir, Shadow y Luna se percataron de eso y salen hablando cosas típicas que un amigo diría, Se despidieron. Luna parteo en el carruaje que unos guardias traían –Cuidate mucho, Shadow- dijo Luna feliz de su nuevo amigo

Shadow se encontró con su hermano este aun seguía sorprendido por lo que decía la noticia del pediorico, pero reacciono a ver a su hermano

-Como te fue campeón- pregunta Shadow

-Me fue bien, no hizo mas de dos amigos pero si hice a una y que digamos que me puede enseñar el gran valor de la amistad-

**Fin Capitulo 9**

En la mente de Gabriel pensaba mucho sobre lo que le paso a la princesa del sol y que fue lo paso en realidad con ella y otro recuerdo fugaz que si aceptaría el trabajo de

En la mente de Luna se podian ver los recuerdos bonitos que tubo con Shadow pero después pensó en su hermana y su preocupación de su transformación y luego la decisión de ir a la Zona Darkness para traer la cura de Celestia . Aceptara

**Próximo Capitulo: **Momentos felices


	10. Momentos felices

**La Luna de las Sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de media noche

**Capítulo 10:** Momentos felices

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que Shadow y Luna se conocieran formalmente y muchas cosas han pasado

Una de ellos es que tienen en común de ser muy curiosos, al mismo tiempo de llevar muchas aventuras juntos y hacerse mas unidos. Ellos en el receso siempre se las arreglan para hacer algo emocionante cada día, llegando al punto que no ven la noción del tiempo y sacando risas todo el tiempo

Celestia y Gabriel notan el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanos ya que los ven mas felices de lo normal, ellos siempre les pregunta esto pero siempre les dicen que es una gran amistad

Son muy aventureros y siempre se llevan bien, son igualmente usan siempre su imaginación y dicen mucha ridiculeces que son tontas pero algunas que pueden ser ciertas

En estas semanas Shadow a perdido el miedo de ir a la escuela, es muy animado con Luna y se consideran mejores amigos, otra cosa en que congenian es que son malos en matemática e historia y siempre reprueban pero eso no significa que arruine su amistad

Sin lugar a duda Luna vive una gran experiencia con Shadow en la escuela y se llevan muy bien

Un día Luna llega bien animada al casillo mas de lo que actualmente ha estado al parecer estaba relacionado con su nuevo amigo

-Que te pasa Luna, ultimadamente te he viso muy alegre que ha pasado- dice Celestia en tono maduro

-No es nada hermana, solo esta mal estar feliz- dice Luna en tono disimulado y a la vez esconde algo en sus cascos

-Que tienes ahí- pregunta Celestia al ver que Luna estaba guardando algo para que no lo vieras

-No es nada, sabes que mejor me voy a mi cuarto- dice Luna y se dirige a su cuarto, Celestia pone cara molesta y con su cuerno levita lo que Luna estaba escondiendo, la princesa de la noche se da cuenta de esto y corre para quitárselo a Celestia

-Que tenemos aquí…- dice Celestia y empieza a leer lo que dice el afiche –Concurso de baile… Valla al parecer mi hermana le gusta bailar- dice Celestia y Luna le quita el afiche

-Si asi es- dice Luna tratando de irse

-Pero según yo esos concursos se necesitan una pareja, acaso ya tienes una- dice Celestia a lo que Luna se pone muy nerviosa

-Si ya tengo pareja- dice Luna tratando de evadir a su hermana

-Y quien es, será tu amigo de la escuela que algún día tendré el placer de verlo- dice Celestia

**Flashback**

Celestia ha visto que en estos 4 dias que han pasado Luna ha llegado muy contenta al castillo y se le nota una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Un dia Celestia le pregunta el porqué de ese comportamiento

-Luna, actualmente te he visto muy feliz, se puede saber la razón de esta experiencia- dice Celestia

-Bueno, la razón es que en la escuela, he conocido a un potro que es muy tímido pero puede llegar hacer un gran amigo para mi, y quiero lograr quitarle el miedo y hacerlo un amigo especial para mi- dice Luna

-Ya veo, haces algo muy noble hermana, pero por favor no te límites con el. Sigues siendo muy joven y aun no estas listas. Aveces la amistad es la puerta para el camino del amor- dice Celestia

Luna no entendió al principio pero después de pensarlo comprendió de lo que decía –Te lo prometo hermana no pasara nada- dice Luna a lo que dice que es una idea loca y que no pasara

**Fin Flashback**

-Asi es hermana. En realidad en mi escuela se realizara un pequeño concurso de baile para demostrar quién es el mejor- dice Luna

-Ya veo…- dice Celestia interesada -…pero aun no me respondes si tienes pareja y si es tu amigo- dice Celestia a lo que Luna se pone nerviosa

-Si es mi amigo, pero no es humilde y ya sabes es muy tímido- dice Luna

-Así es, pero quisiera conocerlo- dice Celestia interesada

Luna se pone nerviosa y recuerda lo que le dijo Shadow

**Flashback**

Era otro dia normal en la escuela, los alumnos llegaban uno a uno, Shadow se sienta en donde es particular, este aun podía notar que muchos niños lo miraban con cara asesina, lo que lo puso nervioso ya que además de Luna, Shadow no tenia ningún amigo y eso lo deprimía mucho

-Qué te pasa- dice Luna notando el comportamiento de su amigo

-No es nada, es que casi todo el grado me ve con esa cara cosa que no me gusta- dice Shadow, Luna se percata de eso y no sabia de que se trataba

-Oye tranquilo que no regrese tu timidez por favor- dice luna

-Timidez?, Lo siento Luna pero yo siempre la he tenido, es que solo contigo he tenido confianza y siento que tu eres una gran amiga, y tu eres una protección para mi pero es que nunca supere mi timidez- dice Shadow a lo que el se pone triste y Luna lo calma

-Oye veras que todo estará bien, fíjate yo quiero que conozcas a mi hermana- dice Luna a lo que Shadow reacciona rápido

-No por favor, no sabes que soy muy timido y bueno quedaría perplejo ante ella, lo siento pero me pondría mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy, por favor Luna solo déjame agarrar confianza y luego podre conocer a la princesa Celestia- dice Shadow a lo que Luna le promete que no hablara nada de le con su hermana

**Fin Flashback**

-Luna, acaso no quieres que conozca a tu amigo- dice Celestia

-No es eso, solo que es demasiado timido y bueno se pondría nervioso al conocer la máxima autoridad en toda Ecuestria, me comprendes verdad- dice Luna

-Si te entiendo, pero en verdad ese potro me preocupa. Me refiero a que solo te tiene a ti como amiga además de estar solitario…-

-Bueno, hermana el no vive solo, el vive en una casa pobre con su hermano que actualmente esta buscando trabajo para mantenerlo, bueno asi me dijo el - dice Luna

-…Aun asi, debe tener algún trauma que tiene, no lo se tu sabes sobre ese asunto, hermana- dice Celestia

En eso luna recuerda el trauma que Shadow vivió con su padre y que lo hizo pasar mucha vergüenza y casos ridículos que traumo su infancia, se lo iba a decir a Celestia pero recordó la promesa que le prometió a Shadow de que no hablara nada de el con la princesa

-Luna, acaso sabes algo- dice Celestia al ver como actúa

-No… Bueno si… digo no… Bueno si es que le prometi que no diría nada de su vida es que es muy incomodo- dice Luna

-Entiendo, es una promesa pero para ayudarlo necesito concerlo mas de cerca, Luna en esta semana quiero que lo traigas a mi castillo quiero halar con el. Sobre lo que le preocupa y también quiero que traigas a su hermano talvez le consiga trabajo de guardia real para poder mantener al potro, Por favor Luna solo quiero lo mejor para el- dice Celestia

Luna al principio no quería aceptar por la promesa que le hizo a Shadow pero después de pensarlo que era para ayudarlo decidio aceptar –Vere lo que puedo hacer hermana- dice Luna acto seguido de va a la habitación

Luna medita lo que le dijo Celestia, de poder hablar con su hermana talvez ayude a su hermano pero la promesa pero la romperá para ayudarlo, su mente era un caos pero después toma una decisión y decide decirle a Shadow, para poder saber que opina, y en eso empieza a recordar todos los momentos que han pasado juntos: los chistes, las bromas, lo simpático que es y su gran imaginación pero lo que Luna no sabia era que se estaba enamorando de Shadow poco a poco

Despues de estar varias horas en su cuarto pensando en Shadow, nota algo muy curioso su fénix negro no lo había visto por varios días y le preocupaba saber como estaba, ya que además de Shadow era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. –Revenge-,-Revenge- repetía Luna tratando de localizar su ave

**En las zonas de oscuridad**

Se encontraba un fénix tratando de ayudar algo que estaba en el pozo pero no podía por alguna extraña razón sabia que formaba parte de su pasado al final decide buscar a Luna para ayudar a lo que se encontraba en la poza roja

**Al día siguiente**

Luna se dirigía a la escuela había pensado mucho y decido que era hora de actuar a la vez pensó en los momentos únicos que ha pasado con Shadow

Luna llega a la escuela y usualmente ve al potro Shadow sentado en su pupitre –Ya es hora- dice Luna, esta se dirige a su asiento y ve otra vez a Shadow nervioso ante la mirada de los ponis a lo que le hizo tomar la decisión

-Hola Shadow- dice Luna animada

-Hola Luna- dice Shadow –Como has estado-

-Bien, sabes que nos inscribimos en el concurso verdad- dice Luna

-Si, sobre eso sabes que no estoy listo para esto y bueno lo he pensado y sabes que soy timido asi que pienso en ya no competir- dice Shadow lo mas cuidadoso posible para que Luna no se molestara

-Shadow, te quiero ayudar y si no haces mas amigos me preocupo de que seas tímido siempre, sabes talvez te di mi promesa pero tendré que romperla- dice Luna

-A que te refieres- dice Shadow confundido

-Veras…- No pudo terminar ya que la profesora les llamo la atención por la cual tenían que Hacer silencio

Después de una larga hora de clases hubo confusión de Shadow entre Luna, llego la hora de receso y lo primero que hicieron los potrillos fue hablar del tema

-Entonces Luna se puede saber que tendras que romper tu promesa- dice Shadow en un tono nervioso

-Te tengo una cita- dice Luna lo que alarmo mucho a Shadow

-Contigo!- dice Shadow impresionado y muy nervioso

-Que!, no claro que no. Mi hermana quiere verte, quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu problema de ser amigos, que te parece- dice Luna

-Menos mal, pensaba que contigo (suspira) que alivio… Espera que, hablar con la princesa, Luna tu me lo prometiste- dice Shadow

-Lo se pero la rompo solo para ayudarte, que piensas- dice Luna con la esperanza de que aceptara

-Bueno, lo pensare pero no estaré seguro de decir si-

-Bueno, al menos es algo pero recuerda te tiene que ver lo mas pronto, me preocupas- dice Luna

-Lo pensare- dice Shadow

-Ha… espera, también tiene que ir tu hermano- dice Luna

-Que pero porque- dice Shadow confundido

-Me dijiste que tu hermana no tiene empleo, asi que mi hermana quiere darle uno de guardia real- dice Luna

-Le dire, aunque no le he dicho quien con exactitud es mi amiga, será difícil que lo procese- dice Shadow

-Espera, tu que bueno yo misma le dire para que me crea, entendido-

-Entendido-

Pasaron las horas en la escuela y llego el tiempo de salir de clases

Gabriel estaba en camino para traer a su hermano, actualmente ha estado buscando empleo pero nadie le quiere dar, todos los puestos ya están ocupados y no puede conseguir ninguno, muchos amigos le recomiendan pero siempre están vacios o no cumple con la solicitud de contrato y la mayoría le dice de el guardia real pero algo dentro de el no quiere aceptar el empleo

-Gabriel, Gabriel- se escucha una voz, Gabriel se da cuenta y es su hermano quien lo estaba llamando, este llega hacia el

-Como estas hermano- le pregunta Gabriel

-Bien, y te he querido presentar a alguien- dice Shadow

-Y quien es- pregunta Gabriel. –Acaso es tu amiga que me has estado platicando-

-Asi es, te la presento- dice Shadow y da paso a una potra alicornio azul crin azul claro con cutiemark a una Luna

-Princesa Luna- dice sorprendido Gabriel y hace una reverencia ante la princesa de la noche

-Asi es y le quiero pedir algo muy importante- dice Luna

Gabriel estaba nervioso pensaba que tenia relación con Celestia y pensó en muchas cosas por la cual Luna le estaba dirigiendo la palabra

-Mi hermana Celestia quiere verlo a usted y a su hermano para algo importante que tiene que ver con el problema de Shadow y suyo-

-Mierda- pensaba Gabriel

-Hermano, estas bien te noto un poco nervioso- dice Shadow al ver como actuaba Gabriel

-No es nada solo que estoy con la necesidad de buscar empleo- dice Gabriel

-Gabriel es por eso que mi hermana quiere verlo para hablar de su empleo le quiere consiguir empleo en la guardia real- dice Luna

-Gracias pero ya conseguiré uno y no es necesario mi presencia, si quiere solo puede ir Shadow, yo mejor me quedo aquí, por favor tengo cosas muy importantes que hacen y no tienen espera. Lo siento mucho princesa- dice Gabriel

-Pero… pero- dice Shadow

-Lo siento pero no puedo, te doy permiso de ir pero debes venir temprano, entendido- dice Gabriel

-Si, esta bien- dice Shadow

-Bueno si es asi, Gabriel esta seguro que no quiere venir con nosotros- dice Luna

-Estoy seguro pero a la próxima voy de acuerdo- dice Gabriel

-De acuerdo- dice Luna. Shdow y Luna se dirigen a un carruaje que estaba en la esquina de la escuela. Los dos potros suben y se dirigen al castillo de las dos hermanas

**Fin Capitulo 10**

Gabriel presencio la forma en que Shadow y Luna se fueron y se preguntaba –Para que quieres verme Cely- decía y pensaba en el pequeño momento que tuvieron ese primer encuentro que nunca pudo olvidar

**Próximo Capitulo: **La ayuda de una amiga


	11. La ayuda de una amiga

**La Luna de las Sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de media noche

**Capítulo 11: **La ayuda de una amiga

Luna y Shadow viajaban en la carrosa trasportada por los pegasos. Shadow miraba hacia abajo con mucho miedo, Luna ve esto y se extraña con su comportamiento

-Qué te pasa- dice Luna

-No. No es nada, es que solo tengo un miedo a las alturas- dice Shadow y empieza a temblar

-Tranquilo, Shadow no hay que temer- dice Luna –Estas seguro aquí-

-Tú crees- dice Shadow -Yo no lo creo, es que abajo está el bosque y ya sabes provoca miedo- dice temblando del miedo

-Mira, para que dejes de tener miedo, ya llegamos al castillo- dice Luna a lo que Shadow se pone nervioso

-Ahora tengo mas miedo todavía- dice Shadow al percatarse que ya habían llegado al castillo

-Tranquilo, ven bajemos- dice Luna y los dos potrillos bajan del carruaje y se adentran en el castillo

-Este castillo es… es… enorme- dice Shadow admirando la estructura del castillo –No creo que haya sido buena idea venir, talvez sea mejor volver- pero antes que se diera la vuelta para retirarse se escucha una voz

-Por favor no te vallas, penas acabas de llegar- Shadow voltea y ve a la máxima autoridad de Ecuestria, La princesa Celestia

-Lo siento por haberme tardado, pero ya estoy aquí- dice Celestia

Shadow se arrodilla ante ella –Es… es un honor princesa-

Celestia se ríe un poco, -No es necesario que hagas eso, cualquier amigo de Luna, es amiga mío… Ahora platícame sobre tu problema- dice Celestia a lo que shadow se pone muy nervioso

-Mi…mi… Problema- dice Shadow tartamudeando

-Asi, mi hermana Luna me comento de un problema que tienes y quisiera saber si me lo puedes explicar para que te ayude- dice Celestia

-Es que no se…- dice Shadow muy nervioso

-Vamos, Shadow explícale sobre tu problema y quien lo origino, ella es confiable, ella puede ayudarte. Por favor confía en mi- dice Luna a lo que Shadow tomo valor y coraje

-Como usted ya ve princesa, soy demasiado tímido, soy muy nervioso, también de ser pesimista y no ser capaz de ser amistades, soy solitario y vivo solo con mi hermano- dice Shadow

-Ya entiendo- dice Celestia

-Quiere que le explique más- dice Shadow nervioso

-No, gracias ya con eso que me dijiste es suficiente- dice Celestia

-Hermana, crees que necesite ayuda- dice Luna

-Así es, pero tranquila esto se soluciona rápido- dice Celestia y mira detenidamente a Shadow lo cual esto solo lo pone en un estado más nervioso

-Necesitarías además de ser amigos y quitarte timidez, mucho apoyo emocional y verbal- dice Celestia

-A qué se refiere- dice Shadow asustado

-A lo que me refiero es que necesitas mucha ayuda de tu familia y entre otros. Por ejemplo a tu hermano que creo que es la única familia que tienes además de la ayuda de Luna- dice Celestia

-Hermana, te dejo una gran misión- dice Celestia

-Asi es hermana- dice Luna

-Quiero que te encargues de ayudar a Shadow en lo más que puedas, quiero que tú seas. Su tutora, quiero que el potro crea en la amistad y tú lo ayudaras- dice Celestia –Además quiero que tu (Refiriéndose a Shadow) hagas un gran esfuerzo en conseguir amigos, en que hagas lo posible. Defiéndete si es necesario. No pelees tampoco te dejes caer fácilmente. No te rindas, si sigues mis consejos. Veras que la magia de la amistad si existe- dice Celestia

-Sí, gracias princesa- dice Shadow

-Y también quisiera saber el origen de tu miedo a las personas- dice Celestia

Shadow se quedó callado y muy nervioso. No sabía que decir le daba vergüenza decirle lo que lo originaba –No se si es correcto, pero si no le molesta esto es parte de mi vida personal- dice Shadow

-Entiendo, además te repito que no me llames princesa, puedes confiar en mi- dice Celestia cosa que Shadow tomo un poco más de confianza

-Gracias prince… digo Celestia- dice Shadow

-Bien, pueden retirarse. Recuerda Luna es tu misión ayudar al pequeño- dice Celestia. Despues de esto Shadow y Luna se retiran en el carruaje. Llegan a la casa de Gabriel y Luna le explica todo lo que dijo Celestia y además de decirle que también es su responsabilidad y misión ayudar a Shadow. Luna se retira en el carruaje esta llega al castillo

-Ya vine hermana- dice Luna

-Si, ya vi- dice Celestia un poco distraída. Luna no noto que desde que se fue Shadow se quedó muy pensativa, ya que desde el momento que lo vio, su cara se le hacía muy conocida. Pasaron horas hasta al anochecer. Luna había cumplido su trabajo de levantar la luna. pero nunca pudo averiguar en donde había visto esa cara. Sabe que fue hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía con exactitud

Celestia se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la habitación de Luna

-Luna?- dice Celestia entrando a la habitación de luna

-Sí, que quieres hermana- dice Luna

-Nunca me dijiste como se llamaba tu amigo- dice Celestia

-Asi que tonta soy, Su nombre es Shadow Black- dice Luna

Esto solo le provoco a Celestia mas duda, ella sabia que ese nombre lo conocía de alguna parte pero no recordaba, su mente era un caos con el dato de Luna solo venían mas dudas. Pero no podía llevar a la conclusión

-Amm… Gracias- dice Celestia y se retira de su cuarto

Esto le extraño mucho a Luna, pero después recuerda el caso de su hermana, ella sigue teniendo el cuerpo de un poni adulto, y luego recuerda la fuente que lo comenzó todo y se maldecía por no haberlo pensado antes

-El libro!- dice Luna muy sorprendida al recordar el libro de hechizos que uso para convertir a Celestia en una adulta, ella revisa toda la habitación tratando de buscar ese libro pero no había rastro de el es como que si se hubiera desaparecido. Lo busca en todas partes pero no lo encuentra. Ella al final cae rendida había buscado en toda la habitación pero no la encontró y cae dormida en el suelo

Desde lo mas lejos del castillo, volaba un fénix negro a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de Luna. El fénix llega a la habitación y estaba por despertar a Luna pero decide no hacerlo ya que veía dormir muy tranquilamente y no quería molestarla. El fénix era muy fiel hacia Luna

**Al dia siguiente**

Luna despierta detenidamente y ve que su cuarto es ahora un desorden, ella se levanta alterada y empieza arreglar toda la habitación. A su término nota que en un estante se encontraba un fénix negro como la oscuridad

-Revenge- dice Luna emocionada al ver a su fénix de vuelta en su cuarto

-Que te has hecho, como has estado- dice Luna contenta al ver su fénix a salvo –No hay tiempo, tengo que irme a la escuela, ven conmigo te quiero presentar a alguien- dice Luna refiriéndose a Shadow

Pero Luna nota que el fénix trata de decirle, esta se extraña ya que este le hacia muchas muecas y debido a que un fenix no puede hablar, no se podía comunicar con Luna

-Que te pasa- dice Luna al ver que el fenix trataba de decirle algo

-Lo siento pero no te entiendo- dice Luna disculpándose con el fenix –Que me queras decir- pensaba Luna

El fenix se rindió en hablar con ella, el fenix despliega sus alas y comienza a volar por la ventana. Esto extraño mucho a Luna, pero entendió que el quería que lo siguiera

-Que te pasa, Revenge…- No pudo terminar ya que Celestia la había llamado para desayunar

-Tengo que irme, pero no puedo dejarte con la duda de lo que deseas- dice Luna

El fénix se posa en la ventana y mira en dirección a las montañas, esto extraño mucho a Luna y luego el fénix poso en su lomo

-Cualquier cosa que quieras, puede esperar verdad- dice Luna a lo que fenix asiente

Después de este extraño acontecimiento. Luna y Revenge bajaron a la mesa, y fueron atendidos por Celestia

-Buen día Lu…- No pudo terminar ya que vio al fénix negro –Al parecer al fin aparece Revenge- dice Celestia

-Así es, la encontré cuando me desperté, se encontraba en mi estante- dice Luna

-No me digas que vas a llevarlo a escuela- dice Celestia

-Eso planeo, por que, te molesta- dice Luna

-Es que no se si sea necesario llevar a un fenix es que…- no pudo terminar ya que Luna la interrumpió

-Vamos hermana el no provoca problemas, Por favor-

-Lo siento pero…-

-Por favor-

-Es que…-

-Por favor-

-Está bien, pero que no cause ningún problema- dice Celestia –Además de que hoy cumplirás tu trabajo de tutora para Shadow-

-Si. No lo he olvidado, te prometo que lo hare bien- dice Luna

Después del desayuno, Luna en un carruaje se dirigía a la escuela, pero vio que su fenix seguía inquieto por algo, Luna quedo extrañada por esto –Debo conseguirte un hechizo de habla- pensaba Luna, llegaron a la escuela y Luna entro a su salón

Luna al entrar se percató que sus examigas la estaban observando de manera agresiva, sobre todo Rud Money pero había una en especial que no lo hacia al contrario veía muy triste a Luna esta era una pegaso verde de crin roja con cutiemark a un arcoíris

-Al parecer trajiste tu mascota pájaro- dice Money refiriéndose a Revenge

-No es mi mascota, a Revenge lo considero hasta más que un hermano- dice Luna

-Nunca me agrado, además si lo ves más que un hermano porque no te casas con el- dice Money y todas sus amigas se ríen menos la Pegaso

-Dejen de burlarse de mi, Revenge es más civilizado que todas ustedes juntas- grita Luna

-Miren la nene de mamá quiere llorar- dice Money y rie

-Cállate, perra insolente repugnante- grita Luna con una voz mas gruesa (La voz real de Canterlot)

-Como me dijiste- dice Money, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Como lo oíste. Niña malcriada- dice Luna

-Hasta aquí- dice Money. Y con su puño golpea a Luna en la cara –Como te pareció eso, no soy tan indefensa perra estu…- no pudo terminar ya que recibió un gran golpe de Luna. Money retrocede sangrando la nariz

-Estúpida- dice Money y trata de golpear a Luna otra vez con sus cascos delanteros, pero Luna sabe esquivar bien, y los esquivo todos, Luna la golpea fuertemente en el estomago tanto asi que le saco todo el aire, al final Luna la derriba tumbándola al suelo con uno de sus cascos, la pelea termina y Luna es la vencedora

Money se levanta adolorida y trata de golpearla pero Luna le golpea el tórax y esta cae rendida e inconsciente

-Asi se hace en mi mundo- dice Luna burlonamente. La maestra llega y nota a Money tendida en el piso

-Quien fue- dice La maestra con odio y a la vez de preocupación

Todas señalan a Luna. Luna solo queda con Miedo. La profesora se acerca a ella

-Luna, por que lo hiciste- dice la profesora

-Ella y sus amigas se estaban burlando de mi y… y… bueno la ofendí también y comenzamos a golpearnos- dice Luna con tono inocente

-Luna sabes muy bien que la violencia no se soluciona con mas violencia, en verdad esto solo causa mas problemas- dice la profesora

-Si ya lo se lo siento maestra- dice Luna

-Bueno (mira a Money inconsciente) solo esperemos que este bien- dice la profesora

Después de llevar a Money al hospital, las clases comenzaron normalmente. Luna podía ver que muchos ponis la miraban asombradas al ver como peleo con Rud quedaron con bocas abiertas, en realidad Luna peleaba como una profesional

Shadow nota que Luna se encontraba triste y este intervino

-Que te pasa- pregunta Shadow

-No solo es que debería enseñarte mas sobre la amistad y mira solo causo problemas- dice Luna

-No eso no es cierto, solo lo hiciste para defenderte, entiendo te estaban ofendiendo y bueno tu solo respondiste y se que esas no eran tus intenciones y tranquila, todo estará bien- dice Shadow tranquilizando a Luna

-Tienes razón, oye en verdad yo tengo que enseñarte sobre la amistad no tu a mi- dice Luna y los dos comienzan a reir

-Tranquilo, Shadow te ayudare en todo lo que necesites, sere un gran apoyo, ya veras estas lecciones te ayudaran muchos y aunque no lo creas estoas ponis pueden llegar hacer de buen corazón ya lo veras- dice Luna

-Si entiendo, gracias Luna- dice Shadow. Este se queda mirando en la ventana algo que lo ponía nervioso

-Que te pasa- dice Luna

-Es que desde el momento que vine no he dejado de ver a ese fénix negro que está en la ventana y veo que nos está mirando- dice Shadow

Luna comprende y comienza a reir

-Que te pasa- dice Shadow

-Es que Shadow, ese Fénix es mi hermano- dice Luna

-QUE!- dice Shadow asombrado

-Bueno no es asi es que lo he considerado como mi hermano ya que es mi fiel amigo. Revenge- dice Luna

-Reven que- dice Shadow sin comprender

-Ya lo veras- dice Luna y manda a llamar al fénix y este viene inmediatamente

-Mira. Revenge él es Shadow. Shadow él es Revenge- dice Luna

Revenge levanta la pata a Shadow este al principio le tiene miedo pero al final comprende que le quiere dar la mano, esta la toma y la agita –Mucho gusto- dice Shadow

Shadow queda admirado de ver un fenix tan cerca y sobre todo que su amiga lo considere como un hermano

**Fin Capitulo 11**

La pegaso miraba como Luna y Shadow platicaban y convivían en armonía se podía ver que esta no tenía malas intenciones y no le gustaba ser popular

**Próximo Capitulo: **Lecciones de la amistad


	12. Lecciones de la Amistad

**La Luna de las Sombras**

**Saga: **Sol de media Noche

**Capítulo 12: **Lecciones de la amistad

Pasaron las horas de la escuela de Ponyville y llego la hora del almuerzo, Shadow aún seguía admirado por el fénix de Luna le había caído tan bien y este igual a él, también le admiro que era tan cercana con su ama, hasta había dejado de tener miedo a su alrededor

-Estás listo- le pregunta Luna a Shadow

-Listo… ¿Listo de qué?- dice Shadow confundido

-Hoy tomamos tu primera lección de la amistad- dice Luna

-¡Que!- dice Shadow sorprendido –Y si mejor no esperamos hasta mañana

-No se puede, Mañana es otro día y te debo enseñar a como dejarle de temer a todos- dice Luna

-Está bien- dice Shadow nervioso

-Bien, ahora déjame ver (voltea a ver a todas partes) bien hoy te dejo algo muy fácil- dice Luna

-De que se trata- dice Shadow un poco temeroso

-Hacerte amigo de la gente que solo quiere amistad- dice Luna

-Como cuales- pregunta Shadow más temeroso

-De los maestros, veo que tú siempre que se te acerca un maestro veo miedo en tus ojos, los maestros solo quieren ser tu amigo. Quieren ayudarte y darte consejos útiles para que no cometas errores- dice Luna recordando lo que hablo con su maestra cuando peleo con Rud

-Estas segura, es que yo me llevo bien con ellos y ya sabes quién les puede temer a ellos- dice Shadow y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa forzada

Luna solo lo mira serio

-Bueno está bien- dice Shadow

-Ven te llevare con mi maestra- dice Luna y consigo se lleva a Shadow y le pide a Revenge que vuelva al castillo

Luna y Shadow llegan al salón de clases se podía ver a Shadow muy nervioso

-Tranquilo, Shadow- le dijo Luna y prosiguió hablar con la maestra

-Hola Luna- le dice la maestra a Luna

-Hola, Maestra Book blue- dice Luna

-En que te puedo ayudar- dice Book

-Como usted ya sabe, conoce a Shadow. Verdad- dice Luna

-Así es, bueno fue un placer conocerte. Shadow- dice Book

-Gracias- dice Shadow tímido

-Lamentablemente Shadow tiene un problema- dice Luna

-Qué clase de problema es- dice Book

-Shadow es demasiado tímido, es muy callado, nervioso y le tiene fobia a las personas- dice Luna

-Lo siento, hay algo en que yo pueda ayudar- dice Book con pena

-En realidad si, esta es la primera lección que le hago hacer, hacerse amigo de mi maestra- dice Luna

-Claro- dice Book –Oye Shadow, he oído sobre tu problema y bueno ya sabes, puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, está claro-

-Así es- dice Shadow

-Bueno, me puedes ver como una amiga, si quieres algo solo dímelo, Entendido- dice Book

-Entendido- dice Shadow

Después llegó la hora de la clase se podía ver que Shadow estaba un poco más seguro, le tomo confianza a la maestra igual como lo hizo con la princesa, y lo haría con todo el mundo

Llego la hora del segundo receso y en ese tiempo, Luna llevo a Shadow a que se llevara bien con los demás maestros

La Pegaso las estuvo observando todo el tiempo y sentía que convivían en armonía y reían, ella estaba por acercase a ellos pero las populares intervinieron

-Adónde vas- dice una popular

-Iba con ustedes- dice Sunday

-Ven, vamos tenemos que ver como esta Rud money en el hospital- dicen las populares y Sunday solo las sigue

Pasaron las horas y era el momento en que salieran de Clases, Shadow la paso muy bien ese día ya que pudo notar que cada uno de los maestros solo querían lo mejor para él, y en verdad esto lo motivo a tener más confianza en la escuela ya que sabía que tenía apoyo

Al siguiente día, Luna llego temprano ya que tenía muchos planes con Shadow ese día. Pero se dio cuenta que ya se hacía tarde, y pensó que no vendría, pero se equivoca al ver a Shadow hablando pacíficamente con Revenge, esto la impresiono mucho ya que podía ver que estaba conectado con el fénix

-Am… Hola Luna- dice Shadow al llegar junto a ella

-¿Hola?- dice Confundida ya que no se esperaba que Shadow hablara con su fénix

-Uh… Perdón se me olvido decirte que iba por la calle y me encontré a tu fénix al parecer creo que me estaba esperando, suena loco pero creo que ya le tome confianza- dice Shadow jugando con Revenge

-Eso me alegra, al parecer además de alegrarle a los maestros también lo hiciste con Revenge- dice Luna notando que poco a poco a Shadow se le quita el miedo a las personas

-Que haremos hoy- pregunta Shadow a Luna

-Me alegra que lo digas ya que saldremos, después de la escuela a conocer más de vista Ponyville- dice Luna

-¡Que!, pero Luna ya sabes que no estoy listo- dice Shadow

-Oh claro que lo estas ya lo veras- dice Luna

-Pero mi hermano no lo va a permitir, ya sabes a veces puede llegar hacer sobreprotector- dice Shadow

-No te preocupes, ayer le dije a Gabriel que llegarías tarde debido a que te enseñare el pueblo- dice Luna

-Mierda- pensaba Shadow

Después de esa conversación, pasaron las horas normales podíamos ver a Shadow un poco nervioso ya que según como conocía a Luna iba a hacer que todo el mundo fuese su amigo

La campana suena. Ya era la hora de retirarse a la escuela

-ya es hora Shadow, Ven rápido- dice Luna apurada tenía muchas lecciones que enseñarle

Luna y Shadow salen al pueblo, por ahora todo normal, Shadow miraba a todas direcciones con timidez él no era de esos de salir muy seguido, ya que solo iba a la escuela y pasaba todo el día en la casa

-Ahora que hacemos- dice Shadow con timidez

Luna miraba a toda dirección no sabía que hacer

De pronto, alrededor de ellos aparecen unos niños en bicicletas (si no se si en un tiempo tan antiguo existen las bicicletas) los corrala a los dos en un círculo, Shadow estaba asustado pero Luna se podía ver valentía en sus ojos

-Lo siento princesa, pero aquí no se permite la realeza, es nuestro territorio, así que será mejor que se vallan si no quieren salir lastimados- dice uno que estaba montado en la bicicleta

-Sí, nos iremos ahora mismo- dice Shadow con miedo

-Momento. No permitiré que se burlen de nosotros- dice Luna

-No nos importa golpear a una mujer, verdad chicos- los demás asienten –sobre todo golpear a una princesa- dice el poni

-Basta- dice Shadow –Luna será mejor irnos de aquí- dice con tono razonable

-Lo siento, Shadow pero no tienen derecho, esta ciudad es de todos- dice Luna

-Si quieres llora, pero no aquí ahora váyanse o absténganse a las consecuencias- dice otro poni

-Luna por favor- dice Shadow

-Está bien, pero vuelvo a repetir no tienen derecho a marcar territorios- dice Luna

-Que miedo nos dan, miren como tiemblo. Vuelve con tu hermana pendeja y llévate al maricon de tu amigo- dice el poni que ofendió mucho a Luna

-¡Cállense!- grita Luna pero es golpeada en el rostro y cae al piso

Shadow atiende a Luna, no podía creer lo que veía, el hermoso rostro de Luna tenía un gran moretón en su cara –Luna, reacciona- dice Shadow pero al parecer el golpe fue tal que la dejo inconsciente

Shadow solo podía oír la risa de los ponis que le hicieron daño, esto solo provoco que un gran odio aumentara en el

-Como se atreven a golpear a una princesa- dice Shadow volteándolos a ver, y con una cara agresiva y enojada

-Que acaso quieres lo mismo, mira (le enseña su casco) esto es para ti- dice el poni y corre hacia el para golpearlo, para sorpresa de los presentes. Shadow esquivo el golpe y este le agarra el casco y hace presión a lo que el poni da un grito de dolor, luego de un solo movimiento lo tumba de espaldas y le da una patada en la cara

-Como te atreves- dice otro poni y con furia corre para arremeter a Shadow, pero este lo golpea en el torso y le golpea la cintura para que agarre su cabeza y levantara hacia atrás haciendo que todo su cuerpo de una vuelta completa cayendo en el piso

Después de darle una paliza a los ponis, mira con enojo a los 3 que faltan, uno de ellos tenia valor y decidió atacarlo

Shadow lo toma de la cabeza y la sostiene con sus cascos y le da un rodillazo quedando inconsciente en el piso

Shadow igualmente arremete con los que faltan y los deja inconsciente de un solo movimiento brusco

Después decide llevar a Luna al castillo para que se recupere, y se adentra en el bosque ya que era el sendero más corto al castillo

Shadow llega al castillo y le explica a Celestia todo lo que paso, esta quedo sorprendido de como actuó ya que no se esperaba que reaccionara violentamente pero para la amistad todo es posible

Shadow lleva a Luna a la habitación, Revenge se encontraba mirando la ventana pero al darse cuenta de que Luna y Shadow volvieron y el estado de Luna, se preocupó mucho por su ama

-Tranquilo, Revenge todo está bien solo fue un contratiempo- dice Shadow

Revenge al no estar conforme voló hacia su cabeza y puso la cara suya con la de Shadow y pudo notar el recuerdo en que Shadow peleaba con esos bandidos

**Aunque no lo crean un Fénix tiene muchas habilidades que todos los ponis desconocen, por eso es que son tan exóticos para estudiar su potencial, más tarde diré su potencial y el gran limite que tienen**

Revenge termina de leer los recuerdos y mira a Shadow y este le sonríe, al parecer estaba agradecido de haber ayudado a su compañera

-No sé qué hiciste pero creo que revisaste mis recuerdos, no sé como pero las habilidades de un fénix son impresionante me pregunto si hasta tienen un límite- dice Shadow

Luego el fénix volvió hacer lo mismo pero esta vez reviso sus pensamientos y luego sale volando del cuarto ya que sabía que debía estar solo con Luna, solo quería estar seguro si era verdad dejarlos solos

-Eso fue impresionante, me pregunto a qué más puede llegar hacer un fénix- dice Gabriel admirado por el potencial del fénix

Shadow voltea a ver a Luna a la cual apenas estaba despertando

-¿Qué paso?- dice confundida Luna

-Bueno en realidad es una larga historia- dice Shadow y este le cuenta todo lo ocurrido menos la parte de la pelea ya que no quería su desprecio al ser tan violento a al dejar tan mal herido a esos ponis y lo cambio diciendo que lo dejaron irse tranquilo

-Entonces… Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias- dice Luna que estaba encantada por la ayuda de su amigo

Después de un rato, Shadow se aseguró, que Luna estuviera bien para después irse sabiendo de la salud de Luna, se despidieron y Shadow marcho hacia al castillo

-¿Qué paso?- dice Celestia preocupada por la salud de su hermana

-Todo está bien, solo necesita descanso- dice Shadow y se marcha

-Shadow. Espera… (Shadow se detiene y voltea hacia Celestia) Gracias- dice Celestia

-No fue nada- dice Shadow y se retira

Celestia decidió ella misma levantar la Luna, ya había hecho lo mismo muchas veces ya que a veces a Luna se le olvida su trabajo a lo que Celestia es la responsable de que todo salga bien

Esa Noche Celestia se disponía a dormir, pero justo cuando iba a reconciliar al sueño, se empieza a retorcer en la cama, algo en su mente estaba pasando, debido al hechizo que Luna le lanzo el día de que se volvió adulta, debido a que ese hechizo poseía magia roja, nada puede salir bien de eso

**Al día siguiente**

En la casa de Shadow se encontraba un Shadow despertando, debido a que era Sábado tenía toda la tarde libre, y estaba muy cansado de lo que paso el día anterior

Shadow no le dijo nada a Gabriel sobre todo lo que hizo ayer ya que le daba miedo como reaccionario, pero su hermano no estaba ya que quería hacer lo posible para conseguir trabajo para poder mantener a su hermano

Shadow se disponía a descansar en el sillón de la sala de su casa, la cual ya estaba todo desgastado, pero en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta, este abre y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a alguien conocido

-¡Luna!- dice sorprendido Shadow y en efecto era ella

-Hola Shadow- dice Luna –Puedo entrar-

-Claro, pasa- dice Shadow y la deja pasar –Pero que haces aquí, hoy es Sábado-

-Sí, ya se pero no por eso voy a dejar mi trabajo de ser tu tutora- dice Luna

-Si lo sé pero no estamos en la escuela, para poder sentir confianza- dice Shadow

-Pero si esta la ciudad- dice Luna

-¡Que!, no me digas que quieres volver a la ciudad, sabes lo que paso ayer- dice Shadow

-Sí, lo sé pero esta vez iremos a otro rumbo distinto- dice Luna

-Estas segura- dice Shadow desconfiado

-Si lo estoy, ahora ven conmigo- dice Luna y lo arrastra

Luna y Shadow llegan a la ciudad, como signo de respeto. Luna le da un helado a Shadow, este al principio no quiso pero la asistencia de Luna lo hizo cambiar de opinión

-Bien ya estamos aquí fuera, ahora. Que- dice Shadow

-Sabes, hay muchos niños pobres, niños que no tienen familia ni hogar, viven en la calle, eso me deprime mucho- dice Luna y en eso ve en dirección a una zona alejada de la ciudad en donde se puede ver a muchos niños y en eso recuerda el día que los conoció

**Flashback**

Luna se encontraba comiendo un helado, a unos metros de ella se encontraba unos guardias que la estaban observando ella se las ingenió para escaparse de ellos, ya que quería conocer mas de ciudad, y se apartó mucho del pueblo, llegando a un punto desconocido, ella quiso retornar pero no podía perdiéndose llegando al límite de la ciudad

-Genial, me perdí y ahora que- Luna fija su mirada a un hogar totalmente destruido y ahí podía ver a 4 ponis decidió preguntarles la información de donde se encontraba el punto central del pueblo

-Ah… Disculpe, me pueden decir en donde se encuentra el centro de Ponyville- dice Luna

Una poni terrestre blanco de crin azul sin poseer cutiemark volteo a verla, no se lo creía pero era la Princesa de la Noche

-Princesa Luna- dice el potrilla al ver la princesa de la Noche

-Am… si hola, solo quiero saber si me pueden enseñar la salida al pueblo de la ciudad- pregunta Luna

-Am… Si se encuentra hacia la derecha, luego váyase a la derecha al encontrarte con la pastelería y luego ir recto, hasta llegar a la ferretería- dice La poni

-Gracias- dice Luna estaba por retirarse cuando escucha una voz

-Katy con quien estabas hablando- dice un poni de tierra rojo de crin purpura con cutiemark a un escudo con un trueno

-Estoy hablando con la princesa Luna, mira- dice Katy y le señala a donde estaba Luna

-Es cierto, es usted Princesa Luna (se arrodilla)- dice el poni

-Hola, disculpe es que es necesario irme, se hará tarde y…-

Detrás de ellos aparecen otros dos ponis más

-Que pasa Renald…- No pudo terminar ya que vio a Luna –Princesa Luna- dice el poni naranja de crin café con cutiemark a una pluma

-Sí, yo solo…-

-Princesa Luna es un honor tenerla aquí- dice el poni verde de crin piel –Déjanos presentarnos yo soy Reiny, él es (señalando al poni terrestre naranja de crin café) David, él es Renald (señalando al poni rojo de crin purpura) y ella es Katy (señalando a la chica)

-Mucho gusto, en verdad pero ya tengo que irme- dice Luna

-Bueno ojala que vengas muy pronto- dice Katy

-Olvídalo Katy, ella es una princesa no tiene tiempo para ver a niños pobres, déjalo. Fue un placer conocerla princesa- dice David

-Bueno. Gracias por la fiel visita. Adiós- dice Luna y se va pensando en los tiernos y gentiles que eran esos niños

**Fin Flashback**

Luna y Shadow seguían caminando a la dirección en la casa en donde se juntarían con los pobres

-Entonces, después de esa visita pequeña que tuviste, venias de escondidas a esta zona- dice Shadow

-Así es, eran muy buena gente así que cada sábado me escabullía a este lugar, para convivir en armonía- dice Luna

-Ja, ja, ja. Tuvo que ser sorpresa de ellos cuando volviste, verdad- dice Shadow riendo

-Así es- dice Luna y recuerda el día que volvió

**Flashback**

Luna se encontraba caminando de vuelta en la zona que estaba el día que conoció a esos niños pobres

-No sé si es buena idea, pero será bueno idea, bueno talvez sea bueno conocernos- dice Luna y esta aun seguía caminando a la zona

Luna pudo observar la misma casa destruida que estaba la primera vez que vino y encontró a los mismos ponis

-¿Hola?- dice Luna

Todos voltearon a ver y en efecto era la princesa de la Noche

-Princesa, que hace aquí, pensaba que no la volveríamos a ver- dice Katy

-Es cierto, en verdad no entiendo- dice Renald

-Es un gusto tenerla aquí- dice David y corre a dirección de Luna y la abraza

-Am. Sabes que esto no es una manera tan normal de saludar apenas a un conocido, verdad- dice Luna y David se suelta –Oh, cierto lo olvide- dice David y de sonroja

-En verdad para que vino- dice Renald

-Es que desde el momento que los vi, me dieron lastima y bueno quise conocerlos un poco mas- dice Luna

-Pos claro, venga- dice Reiny (debido a que son callejeros tengo que ponerles un modismo diferente)

Luna los siguió y empezó a conocer cada uno su personalidad

**Fin Flashback**

-Entonces a partir de ese día viniste cada sábado a ver a tus amigos- dice Shadow

-Así es me encariñe mucho con ellos- dice Luna

Luna y Shadow llegaron a la misma casa y en efecto ahí estaban los potrillos. El primero en saludarla fue David, dándole otro abrazo a lo que molesto un poco a Shadow

-Luna, volviste a venir- dice David y seguía abrazando a Luna lo que fue un poco incomodo

-Luna, que bueno que viniste- dice Katy

-Si gracias es un gusto volverlos a ver, debido a esto les presento a mi amigo Shadow Black- dice Luna y todos se quedan mirando a Shadow a lo que este solo se pone muy nervioso

-¿Hola?- dice Shadow con timidez

-Am. Hola- dice Reiny –Eres amigo de Luna-

-Am. Si- dice Shadow

-Pues cualquier amigo de Luna es amigo nuestro- dicen todos en excepción de David que o veía con celos

-Bueno en primer lugar, mi nombre es Katy- dice ella –Y bueno a veces puedo ser muy tierna pero a veces puedo ser muy ruda- dice y pone cara seria a lo que intimida a Shadow

-Ja solo es una broma- dice Katy y se empieza a reír

Shadow se queda mirando a Luna

-A veces puede llegar hacer muy simpática- dice Luna

Luego Renald habla con Shadow

-Yo soy Renald- dice este

-Y puedo llegar hacer el más valiente de todos, yo puedo con todos y nadie me gana- dice Renald en tono presumido y todos lo miran serio a lo que recibe un gran golpe de Katy

-Eso dolió- dice Renald quejándose por el dolor

Luego Shadow conoce a Reiny

-Hola mi nombre es Reiny- dice este

-Y puedo llegar hacer el más divertido y más salvaje de todos, ya lo veras- dice Reiny y desaparece y vuelve aparecer detrás de Shadow, a lo que este grita

-Ja, te engañe- dice Reiny y se empieza a reír

-Y yo…- dice David llamando la atención a Shadow –Soy David, y eres muy asustadísimo verdad- dice este a lo que Shadow se asusta

-David, basta asustas a nuestro invitado- dice Katy

-Solo jugábamos, verdad- dice David

-Cómo puedes ver, David es el más bravucón- dice Renald

-No es cierto- dice David y aprieta muy fuerte a Shadow a lo que este apenas puede respirar

-Basta- dice Renald y este hala a David para que no le haga nada a Shadow

-Bueno, es un placer conocerlos- dice Shadow y todos se empiezan a reir

Shadow se acerca a Luna y le dice algo en el oído

-Esto forma parte de una lección de la amistad, verdad- dice Shadow

-Shadow, estate tranquilo, te enseñare muchas más lecciones, esto apenas empieza, recuerda la amistad es mágica-

Entonces empieza una pequeña "fiesta" para celebrar que Luna había vuelto y con un amigo

Shadow se llevaba muy bien con todos menos con David, ya que sentía una pequeña rivalidad con el pero con los demás todo iba bien

-Luna tiene razón, la amistad es mágica- dice Shadow y sigue conviviendo con esos niños que estaban llenos de sorpresas

**Fin Capitulo 12**

**Próximo Capitulo: **La leyenda del fénix y del dragón

**En verdad este capítulo fue muy largo, bueno como saben estos personajes que he incluido, los he agregado a último momento ya que este fic necesita mas personajes, como ven estos personajes tienen la personalidad de cada uno de los ponis de Mlp como por ejemplo Pinkie pie= Reiny. Rainbow Dash= Ronald. Applejack= Katy**

**Comenten**


	13. Aviso, agradecimientos y noticia

En primer lugar esto es una disculpa sincera este será un aviso a los que siguen mis fanfic, bueno empecemos

**Equestria Girls: Feliz Navidad**

Bueno lamento decirles que este fanfic será cancelado por motivo de tiempo la cual tenía que estar terminado para el 25 de diciembre pero desafortunadamente no se cumplió a lo que he decidido cancelarlo en mi cuenta

La otra razón es porque no estaba bien desarrollada la historia y no se planeó ya que este fanfic fue de improviso y la historia la hice a la zar a lo que no tuve una gran inspiración para esto, además que habían cosas que no me gustaban del todo

Les tengo una buena noticia un amigo mío Mrbrony25 ha subido un fanfic muy similar al mío, la cual es inspirado en el mío, este ya lo termino con 7 capítulos si quieren seguir viendo la historia por favor les invito a su cuenta para ver su desenlace

Otra buena noticia es que este fanfic pueda que vuelva pero lo reiniciare del todo y habrán muchos cambios puede hasta que ya no trate de Equestria Girls si no en el mundo de Ponyville, obviamente saldrá en la navidad de 2015

Así como conclusión esperen un reinicio de esta fanfic para la navidad del 2015 pero dudo mucho si se llevara en el mundo de Equestria Girls

Lamento mucho esta noticia, lo siento esto será oficial gracias por leer

**Saga de las sombras **

A los pocos seguidores de esta historia afirmo que lamentablemente también se cancelara, debido a lo mismo que el anterior no está muy bien planificado y por disgustos personales se cancelará, lo lamento mucho

La saga de las sombras iba hacer una historia muy extensa con más de 5 fanfics, iba ser mi principal proyecto en todo pero será remplazado por otro

**Otra saga próximamente**

Esto me lleva a otra noticia que puede ser de su agrado, realizare otra saga de fanfics que espero que sea extensa más que la anterior, a lo que merece un tiempo para que sea planificada, espérenla próximamente y esta si será la principal de todas

**Corazón de Dragón**

Este fanfic formaba parte de la saga de las sombras pero visto a que la saga se cánselo he decidido reiniciarla con una nueva trama que talvez les encante este será mi primer fanfics oficial del reinicio que se puede estrenar la próxima semana

**Posdata: **Este fanfic será de prueba para mejorar mis habilidades de lector y para ser mejor en lo que hago así que no sean malos conmigo si no le gusta la historia

**La razón por la cual no he subido fanfics**

Me disculpo otra vez porque no he actualizado mi cuenta lo siento mucho pero bueno la razón por la cual he dejado la cuenta deshabilitada es porque en la época de Navidad las paso con mis abuelos en un lugar muy alejado de mi casa y en la casa de mis abuelos no hay internet por los que les pido disculpas por no haber subido fanfic pero ya volví después de casi 12 días ya que su casa queda muy pero muy alejada de mi ciudad

No saben cómo lo siento pero la buena noticia es que mi cuenta funcionara normalmente a partir de la otra semana y será difícil que me valla de vuelta

**Agradecimientos**

Les deseo una feliz navidad atrasada y que la pasen muy bien, esperen mi nueva imagen pronto

Igual les deseo un próspero año nuevo que la pasen con sus familias y amigos muy bien, gracias por ver mis fanfics, mi principal proyecto será ser un gran escritor les deseo lo mejor y que Dios los bendiga

Les doy las gracias por leer mis fanfics en verdad me ayuda mucho nos vemos en la próxima, al igual le doy la gracias a Mrbrony25 que hiso un gran trabajo con su fanfic y te quedo excelente por lo menos tú lo terminaste, sigue así te deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Tú has sido mi primer amigo en fanfiction

**Feliz Navidad a todos**


End file.
